Searching For a Bloodred Lotus
by Senko-Riyo
Summary: A fanfic on Gojyo- He own a pub/video store, he's a lady's man and led a great life! Yet, somethin's missing. Hi, I'VE UPLOADED THE LAST 2 CHAPTERS FOR THIS FANFIC Chap 14-15 ! I HOPE YOU'LL ENJOY THE STORY TILL THE END! COMMENTS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME!
1. Default Chapter

Senko-san: Hi again y'all! Missed me? (LOL) I can't help but feel EXTREMELY happy and grateful for your reviews! I can't thank you guys enough! Like I said before, this time, the story is mainly on GOJYO! And I'll do my best to make it just as interesting as "My Unforgettable Vacation". I promise!

Riyo-san: Uh-huh… and you PICKED TWO DAYS BEFORE YOUR EXAM TO WRITE THIS THING? --#

Senko-san: (Looking at her innocently) I can't help it! I can't focus on my studies for the WHOLE day, y'know? I need a break too!

Riyo-san: Ugh… Fine! Do whatever you want!

Senko-san: Hee… Arigato ne, Riyo-san! (Face towards the readers) And now, fellow readers, a new story begins!

Searching For a Blood-red Lotus

Chapter 1

I could see myself running as fast as I could. I didn't dare to stop, for if I did… I fear I'll never get the chance to see her again…

When I arrived, I saw her hesitantly stepping inside the car. I shouted her name with all my might. She stopped and looked at me, glad to see me before they were about to leave.

She ran towards me too, and gave me a hug. It took her sometime to let me go… I knew her heavy feelings of leaving this place… leaving me… I could feel her tears dampened my shirt, as I hugged her back.

"I wish you didn't have to go…"

"Me too…Gojyo…"

"You're the only friend I have…"

"… We'll meet again… right?"

I paused before I gave a grim nod.

"…And when we meet…" I took something out of my pocket and handed it to her. "I'll recognize you with this…"

She took it gingerly, forcing herself to smile as she wiped away her tears.

"I'll keep it close to me… I promise…"

We both heard her father calling her; it was time to part… She slowly climbed into the car, glancing at me one last time, and her mother closed the door.

As the car drove away, I tried to chase it with all my might. She was still looking at me through the window, in tears once more.

"Promise me we'll meet again!" I screamed, still chasing the vehicle.

"We will, Gojyo! I promise!"

Unsatisfied, I continued to chase the car. I still can't believe that she has to move away… far away from me…

Yet, I finally slowed down and stopped. I couldn't feel my feet anymore, and my shirt was drenched with sweat. I watched helplessly as the moving truck and the car with her in it vanished from my sight…

Slowly, I woke up. I sat upright in my bed and absorbed everything around me. I heaved a heavy sigh when I saw the time; I woke an hour earlier again… I sank half of my face into my right palm. The same dream… the same memory…

Knowing that I won't fall asleep again, I got up and headed towards the bathroom to freshen up.

I thought of the dream again. It has been 13 years… and we still haven't met after that… Honestly, a part of me told me to forget her, but the other part was still filled with hope… But if we did meet, how was she to recognize me, anyway? Will she still remember me?

We were kids back then… Kids tend to forget too… but I didn't… Not everything, anyway… Argh! I don't know what to think anymore!

Years passed by, lots have changed. I have opened few pubs under my name, and recently opened a video store… so I guess I didn't do too badly with my life after all… Hakkai was always worried that I might end up on the streets, jobless… Heh! I guess I proved him wrong…

I made myself some breakfast and ate it quietly. If that saru was here, I know he'll make my life miserable by eating up EVERYTHING in the fridge! And Sanzo hitting us with that stupid fan of his, Hakkai smiling helplessly… Yet… it does feel awkward without them around…

I lit a cigarette and placed the dishes in the sink. I'll clean them later…

I picked my coat and headed out. I guess I'll check out the store…

I was half-way there when my assistant called me from behind.

"Yo, boss!" He grinned.

"Hey, Zhan! You're early today…" I smirked back at him.

"So are you! You've been coming earlier lately…"

"Yeah, I know… You got a problem with that?"

"Looks like I can't come late anymore…" He joked.

"If you ever do that, I'll beat the crap outa' you!" I grinned.

"Ooh… scaaaary!"

They continued to chat along until they reached the store. Zhan was two years younger than Gojyo, but he is a responsible guy. That was why Gojyo hired him in the first place.

Time passed by quickly, and the day was getting darker. I decided to go check out how the pub was doing.

"Hey, Zhan! Wanna drop-by the pub for a break?"

"Hmm, sounds good."

"C'mon! And don't worry, I'm not gonna cut it from your wages!"

"Thanks, boss!"

Just then, they heard someone screamed in pain. They stopped and tried to find the source of the voice.

"It sounded from over there." Zhan pointed towards from the abandoned building.

"Uh-huh… I'm gonna check it out… Coming?"

"O-Of course!"

"You don't sound so sure…" I grinned.

"I'm coming!" He said, louder.

"Alright, let's go…"

As we got closer, we could hear a conversation going on.

"You…! How dare you ruin my face!"

We heard someone being shoved hard and crashed towards the crates. I could hear Zhan held his breath and gulped heard. I smirked to myself. Poor guy! He's not used to these kind of things, but he still wants to come along… Points for his bravery!

Gangsters… like usual…

We were few yards away, and I told Zhan to find someplace to hide. At first, he refused, but I forced him to.

"If anything happens, go and get the police…" I told him.

But I don't think that'll be necessary… this will be over shortly…

"Alright…" He obeyed.

I walked on towards them. They were still busy punching and bashing their victim into a pulp.

"Oi, play fair would ya?" I voiced out, gaining their attention.

"And who might you be?" One of them, their leader, perhaps, growled.

I noticed his left cheek was bleeding terribly. I guess he was the one who screamed earlier.

"Just a passer-by…" I puffed a chain of smoke.

"A nosy one, at that…" he smirked.

"You guys were kinda noisy… so I just dropped-by to tell you guys to shut the hell up…" I simply replied.

"You're really looking for trouble…"

"Maybe… It depends whether you guys can beat me… besides…" I looked at the person they were hitting; now on the ground. "It's an unfair fight; seven against one…"

That triggered everything. They immediately attacked me, but they were too slow… Like I thought, this is going to be another dull fight…

Minutes later, all of them were on the ground. I clapped my hands clean and lit another cigarette. Geez! Such big talk and no action! Baka! (Idiot!)

I approached the person; still unconscious. I could hear Zhan running towards me excitedly.

"Whoa! I didn't know you could fight like that!"

"Heh! Now, you do…" I chuckled.

"You were amazing!"

"Yeah! Yeah! I heard that a lot from the ladies! Now help me with this guy, would ya?" I turned the person to face me, and got a surprise by what I saw.

She's a woman!

"Hey… isn't she-…"

"You know her?" I looked at him.

"Yeah, she's a waitress at the coffee shop across the street."

As I carried her, I took my time to observe her facial features. It was kinda hard because of the lack of light…

She had long wavy dark brown hair, and pale skin. Her shirt and jeans were torn and there were stains of blood on them. She was bruised everywhere, and I were saddened to see her in that state… it's just not right to hit women… Not like this…

"Oi… do you know her name, then?" I asked Zhan.

He paused, and then replied.

"I'm not sure… but if I'm not mistaken, her name's Scarlet…"

"Scarlet, huh?"

"I guess so. That's what I saw on her name-tag…"

"I see…" I walked forward.

"I heard she has a sad history…" He continued.

"Really? Would you mind sharing?" I asked in a half-joking manner.

"Hmm… let's see…" He tried to collect everything he could remember. "Oh, for one, she can't talk."

"What do you mean she can't talk?"

"Like what I said! Well, she could, before she got involve into an accident years ago…"

"Accident?"

"Yeah. Car accident. She was the only survivor… but she was traumatized by it… that's why she couldn't talk now…"

"I see…"

Pity… A beauty like her had to suffer all that…

"Uh, boss? Where are you taking her?"

"Home."

"Shouldn't you take her to the hospital?"

"On foot?"

"Uh… right…"

The hospital and police station were miles away from where we are. That's why there are lots of cases of gangsters and vandalism here… But I'm used to this place…

"But we could call the ambulance…" He suggested.

"I think I can handle it…" I told him casually.

"BOSS!"

"Alright, alright! I'll call a doctor to check on her, okay?"

"I'm coming with you." He said solemnly.

"Hey, don't you trust me?"

"Not with women…" He eyed me knowingly.

"Ch! Fine! Come on!" I sighed, annoyed.

As promised, I called the doctor. He came and checked on her and advised us to make a police report. I told him that I will, and he left.

What the doctor doesn't know is that it's pointless! Lodging a police report or not, they wouldn't dare come down this area anyway… Cowards…

Zhan refused to leave, so I let him take the couch. The woman's in my room, still unconscious.

The time ticked by, and Zhan drifted slowly to sleep. I was sitting on the sofa beside him, thinking. I noticed Zhan was finally asleep, but I wasn't feeling sleepy yet…

He REALLY didn't believe me when I'm with the ladies! I chuckled. I wasn't mad at him, but I find it rather funny. I love women, but I never force them to do what they don't want to… They have their own rights…

I decided to check on her, since I had nothing more to do. I slowly opened the door and looked down at her. She was sleeping peacefully, which made me feel better. I also noticed the color of her hair wasn't exactly dark brown… it was more of… brownish-red… I think…

She began to stir. She sat up immediately, bewildered.

"Hey, calm down. You're safe now…" I told her.

She slowly looked at me, and gave me another surprise. Her eyes… Her right eye was crimson red, like mine… but the other, was green…

Is she… a taboo too? Or…-

"Are you thirsty?" I asked.

She still looked at me suspiciously, but slowly nodded.

"Be right back…" I headed towards the kitchen.

I guess she'll be staying here for awhile… It's not like I mind, anyway… But… communicating will be… a slight problem…

Senko-san: Well, I have to stop here for now…(Writer's block) T.T;… and I have to continue with my revisions… I'll try and update after the exams, okay? Till then, ja ne! (bye!)


	2. Chapter 2

Senko-san: Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Gome nasai (Sooooo sorry) everyone! I meant to write this chapter earlier, but I was delayed by lots of duties a.k.a "chores" (LOL)… ; Still, now I'm back with a new CHAPPIE! Oh, I'm touched with all of your reviews! Katsuya Hikari, ScarletLust-The Second, and everyone who read my story, thanks for your support! I'll do my best for this story!

Searching For a Blood-red Lotus

Chapter 2

"So…uh… You've been working in that coffee shop for sometime?"

She nodded and we continued walking along the road. Zhan went to tend the shop an hour ago, leaving me with her. So I decided to accompany her back.

I lent her a pair of my shirt and jeans, but, as both of us expected, they were loose for her. She kept adjusting the shirt, and held the jeans in place.

She still looked like a mess, with those bruises and bandages here and there, but she looks better than last night…

"Are we there?" I asked.

She glanced at me, and pointed ahead. I saw an old apartment standing just a few meters from where we are. I guess we're almost there…

As we approached the apartment, she paused and looked at me. I looked back at her questionably. She took out the notebook and pen I gave to her earlier and scribbled something on it:

"Thanks for accompanying me back, and for helping me out last night. I think I'll be fine now. My roommate's inside…"

I read it and gazed up at her again. She gave me an assuring nod. I wanted to say "okay", but… there's this feeling deep inside me telling I shouldn't be leaving her…

"Hmm… maybe I should accompany you to your place first, if you don't mind…" I smiled.

At first, she was hesitant, but after a few persuasions, she agreed. She gestured me to follow her as we climbed up the stairs towards her apartment.

…This feeling… It's not like the feelings when I flirt with those women in the pub… It's more of… like a hunch… Like someone telling to not leave her side… not now, anyway…

We finally approached a door and she slowly knocked the door.

"Who is it?" a female voice called-out from inside.

Minutes later, the door was unlocked and a woman peeped out. I couldn't see her clearly, but I noticed her sky-blue eyes and messy dirty-blonde hair.

"So… You came back, huh?" she spoke coldly, giving Scarlet an icy glare.

Scarlet remained unemotional, and signaled her that she wanted to enter.

"So, you wanna come in, eh? Wait a minute…" Her roommate slammed the door shut and minutes later, unlocked the door again.

"Here!" She shoved something hard into Scarlet's hands.

Both Scarlet and I noticed it was a bag.

"Confused? Don't be! Served you right! Those are your stuff I've packed for you! LEAVE!" She spat.

"Excuse me, miss? But would you mind explaining what's with the bag?" I asked, getting annoyed.

She stared hard at me.

"And WHO are you? Mind your OWN business!" She snarled.

Angered, but I tried to keep myself calm. This bitch is getting on my nerves!

"Well, it's MY business now!" I told her.

I noticed Scarlet's surprised look, but I ignored it. This bitch is gonna get it if she keeps trying to trigger my patience!

"Oh? Is that so?" She gave me a dirty look and turned to face Scarlet. "So… You rejected our boss' son for THIS GUY? Not only that, you HURT his beautiful FACE!"

"You mean those guys last night? They were BEATING HER INTO A PULP!" I stepped between her and Scarlet, trying to protect her.

"They wouldn't if she would just spend one night in bed with him! And now, you've lost EVERYTHING! You're OFFICIALLY FIRED, AND YOU ARE NEVER TO COME BACK HERE! THIS APARTMENT'S MINE BEGINNING FROM TODAY ONWARDS!" She told us, proudly.

I looked at Scarlet trying to hold back the tears of anger. I gently placed my hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"…So… that's it? You gave up your virginity to a loser, just to get this crummy piece of apartment? I feel sorry for you…" I told her sarcastically.

"Nani? (What?) SHE'S THE IDIOT! He made me his GIRL! Now, I can have whatever I want!"

I took the bag from Scarlet's hand and escorted her out of the apartment.

"Anything you want, huh?" I glanced at her on last time. "We'll see about that…"

Both of us left, leaving her lost in her own fantasy world… Pity… she's a beauty, but, her attitude and narrow mind caused me to lose interest in flirting with her… Besides… my guts feeling told me she'll get her punishment soon… Once that "Prince Charming" of hers dump her…

Both of us walked slowly on. I gazed at her, and lit a cigarette. Somehow, I knew what she was thinking.

"Scarlet?"

She slowly looked at me.

"You can stay at my place if you want…" I winked.

She wanted to turn down the offer, but before she could, I asked her to think about it.

"Do you have any other place to go?" I asked, puffing a chain of smoke.

She shook her head sadly.

"So, why would you turn down the offer?" I chuckled.

She began to scribble on the notebook again.

"I can't give you anymore trouble! I don't want you to let me stay at your place for free! I don't feel right…"

I chuckled again. She looked at me, confused.

"Who said I'm letting you stay for free?"

I noticed she was getting worried again.

"Don't worry, I'm not asking you to pay the rent or anything…" I gave her another pat on the shoulder. "But, from tomorrow, you're gonna work for me… at the video store with Zhan…"

Finally, she beamed at me and bowed repeatedly, showing her gratitude.

"Hey, stop that! It's my pleasure!" She made me smile.

We continued to walk back, as I finished the cigarette in my hand.

"I'm just glad that you trust me…" I voiced out.

She glanced at me and scribbled again.

"Of course! I don't know why, though… but since you helped me out, and I got to know both you and Zhan, somehow, I knew both of you are good people…"

"I see…" I handed back the notebook to her.

I'll take it as a compliment, I guess… Me? A "good guy", huh? That's something I don't hear everyday…

"…I'm quite impressed with your bravery too, Scarlet… You really had guts to face those good-for-nothing thugs last night…"

She blushed slightly and gave me a warm smile.

"But, I want you to be more careful. Both Zhan and I can't follow you everywhere all the time… especially in a place like this… I think you know that…"

She nodded.

"Alright then, let's go and check out how Zhan's doing, okay?"

She gave me another smile and both of us headed for the video store.

Her smile… I really like it… She should smile more often, and I'll make sure of that. That's a promise I promise to myself…

Senko-san: Whew! Ha! Ha! Ha! Looks like I have to stop here! Sorry guys! Honestly, this story has been quite a challenge for me, coz Scarlet's a bit… "special" as you guys can see… But I'll try to keep the story stable till the end!


	3. Chapter 3

Senko-san: Okay, I know this is getting old but… SORRY FOR THE EXTREMELY LONG WAIT! Xo Lots of things begin to pile up, waiting to be done… uh… T.T Anywho, I reread my last chapter… and I discovered it was kinda lame… AARGH! Terrible! And to make up for it, from this chapter onwards, I'll try to make it as interesting as possible!

Searching For a Blood-red Lotus

Chapter 3

"Gojyo-san! Hayaku! (Hurry!) Over here!"

"Oi! Wait up! Where are you going?"

"Just keep up! We're almost there!"

I was uncertain where I'm going, but I tried to keep up with her. Everything around me was a blur, all I knew was I must keep her in my sight.

I began to pick up my pace, I'm gaining on her. Where is she taking me? What is she so excited about?

Suddenly, she stopped and turned to face me. Her face cherry and filled with joy.

"We're here!" She smiled.

Here? 'Here' where?

I slowly walked up to her side, panting. She turned to pull away some of the branches in her way. She took my hand and guided me through. I was uncertain at first, but her assuring smile succeeded to persuade me.

My eyes widened in awe as I absorbed what I saw. There, we both stood, looking at the beautiful meadows, with flowers dancing to the rhythm of the gentle wind, the soft rustling of the trees like the calm sea, the beautiful sunshine, warming us, as if trying to welcome us. Everything… was so… peaceful…

"You like it?" She asked.

"How did you find this place?" I was still admiring the beautiful "paradise" in front of me.

"Quite by accident, actually. But that doesn't really matter, right? This is our world! We can do anything here!" She beamed.

Watching her run through the meadows happily, a warm feeling crept into me. I started to catch up with her. She saw me coming, and started to run off again. We chased each other, rolled on the grass, we really did enjoy ourselves…

This is our world… our little "paradise"…

I slowly stirred as the sunlight hit my face. I knew I've returned to reality… to this dull world… where "paradise" is out of reach…

I stretched slightly and headed for the bathroom. As I stepped out, a delicious smell filled the air. Grinning knowingly, I dressed and headed to the kitchen.

As I expected, Scarlet was busy cooking breakfast. I leaned against the doorframe watching her… I guess, there is still "paradise" here after all… Somehow, her presence made me feel at peace.

It's been a week since she stayed here. Zhan was also happy to have her as his working partner. She has been working hard… sometimes a little too hard… She even caused Zhan to worry about her!

She turned and noticed me. She smiled warmly at me and I did the same. She placed the dishes on the table and gestured that breakfast was ready.

"Thanks." I sat down as she poured me a cup of coffee.

She sat beside me, with her own dish in front of her. As both of us ate, I decided to start a conversation.

"Ne, Scarlet?"

She looked at me.

"How's the whole week? I hope you feel quite comfortable…"

She nodded assuringly.

"That's good…" I popped another piece of omelet into my mouth. "If it's alright with you, would you like to help me out with my chores after your shift's done?"

She gave a warm smile as an answer.

"I'll take it as a 'yes'." I winked.

She has been working hard; I can't help but give her a little treat. It has been a tough week for her after all…

Her wounds were healing nicely, just like how the doctor hoped. Yet, sometimes, she does things that could worsen them; THAT'S what worries me!

There was once when she wanted to place the videos on the highest shelf, she lost her balance and fell! Luckily, Zhan managed to break her fall! Heh! She really scared him half to death!

Still, I really admire her courage…

Hours passed by, the day changed to the afternoon. I entered the video shop, greeted by Zhan.

"Hi, boss!" He smirked from behind the counter.

"Yo! So, where's Scarlet?" I looked around.

"At the store room, I think. She went to get the latest videos."

"I see. I'll go check her out." I walked pass him, towards the storeroom.

I knocked and entered. There, I saw her sorting out the videos by categories. She saw me and smiled.

"So, you ready?" I asked.

She gestured that she had a bit more to do, asking me to wait awhile.

"Is that so? Why don't I give you a hand, then? You'll be twice as fast!" I approached her.

She assured that she was okay, but I'm not taking any excuses.

"It's okay! I insist! I'm the boss, after all!" I chuckled.

She finally gave in, and let me assist her. It wasn't long 'till we finished sorting everything, and brought them out to arrange them on the shelf.

"There we go!" I placed the last one on the shelf.

"Thanks, boss!" Zhan grinned.

Scarlet bowed with gratitude.

"Heh! No sweat!" I winked.

As we headed out of the door, Zhan called out to us.

"Don't worry about the store! I'll take care of it!"

"Yeah! I know!" I grinned.

"Oh, and Scarlet?" He continued.

Both of us turned to face him.

"If he gives you any trouble, let me know!" He smiled mischievously.

"Teme! (Damn you!) Do you want to lose your job?" I chuckled slyly. I knew he was just teasing…

"Ooh! Scaaary!" He smirked.

"Whatever! We're outa' here!" I opened the door and we both left the store.

I could see she was smiling watching both of us "argue". Another relief for me. It pains to see a woman sad…

As we walked on, I asked where she wanted to go first. She looked at me in a very puzzled manner and I chuckled.

"To tell you the truth, I don't have any chores to do… It's just that… I hope you'll accompany me around…" I smiled at her.

She still had that surprised look on her face.

"It's kinda' lonely to walk by myself…" I continued.

Finally, she beamed. Her smile was gentle… Her eyes were filled with joy…

"I'm happy to see that you're okay with the idea… Okay! What's our first…-"

"Gojyo?"

I paused. That voice sounds familiar… I looked at the person who was now in front of us.

"So, it _is _you, Gojyo!" The person smiled.

Another figure approached behind the person. I let out a smirk across my face. A warm, familiar feeling spread inside me…

"Yo, Yue, Hakkai…" I replied.

"Hello, Gojyo. It's been awhile, hasn't it?" Hakkai greeted, when he noticed Scarlet by my side. "Oh, I see you have a friend with you…"

"A'ah… (Yeah…) This is Scarlet. Scarlet, this is Hakkai and Yue. They're good friends of mine…" I introduced her.

She smiled and bowed.

"Pleased to meet you too, Scarlet." Yue bowed in return.

"A pleasure…" Hakkai agreed.

"Only the both of you? Where's the blonde? Won't he be jealous that his girlfriend's out with another guy?" I teased.

"Err… well actually…" she tried to explain when I felt someone approached me from behind.

"WHO'S GONNA BE JEALOUS, OMAE ERO KAPPA? (YOU PERVERTED WATER SPRITE?)"

…Speak of the devil…

I turned to face him. I was already feeling uneasy, but I covered it with a sly grin on my face.

"Oh…I see… So you ARE jealous, eh?"

"OMAE…! (YOU…!)"

"Maa… maa… (Now, now…) Don't start this in front of Scarlet, okay?" Hakkai voiced out.

"Ch! Fine! This kappa (water sprite) is not worth my breath, anyway…" Sanzo muttered.

"Nandato? (What?) You…-" I began.

"Err, can we drop by somewhere to get something to eat? I'm feeling a little hungry…" Yue cut in, trying to calm both of them.

"Sounds like a good idea." Hakkai agreed. "What do you think, Scarlet?"

She simply nodded.

"You don't have to be shy with us, Scarlet…" Yue told her.

"Um… Yue… actually…" I gazed at Scarlet before I continued.

She motioned that it's okay to tell them of her "little problem"… Though I can see she was slightly sad about it… I patted her comfortingly on the shoulder, and explained to the others of her… incapability… Yue felt guilty about it, and apologized, but she smiled motioning it was okay.

Finally, we decided to go to a restaurant to have something to eat, and continued our chat…

Senko-san: I'm afraid I have to stop here first, everyone! (Running out of time…) I'm sorry, but it looks like you have to wait some more! Forgive me! I don't mean to do this to you guys! (Please feel free to send me messages, good or bad… I'll accept them with open arms!)


	4. Chapter 4

Senko-san: ASSIGNMENTS! WRITER'S BLOCK! ASSIGNMENTS! WRITER'S BLOCK! ASSIGNMENTS! WRITER'S BLOCK! ASSIGNMENTS! WRITER'S BLOCK! ASSIGNMENTS! AAARRRGGHHH!

Riyo-san: ………I think she covered the reason of the looong wait… Gome ne, minna san… (Sorry, everyone)

Searching for a blood-red lotus

Chapter 4

"So… what are you guys doing in this side of town, anyway?" I leaned back on my chair, trying to get comfortable.

"Well, actually, I bumped into Hakkai coincidentally during shopping for food supplies." Yue explained.

"Oh? With a 'bodyguard' trailing you?" I grinned.

"You really don't value your life, do you, _kappa_? (Water sprite)?" Sanzo began to boil again and Yue tried to calm him.

"Err… Actually, Sanzo has a business discussion to attend to…" Yue smiled apologetically on Sanzo's behavior.

"I see. No wonder you looked so formal… 'Sanzo-sama'…" I grinned.

Man! I really liked to piss him off! There he goes again, with his boiling temper, cursing… Heh! Funny!

But at some points, I also snuck a few glances at Scarlet. She was now getting use to Hakuryu, letting him nibble some tidbits off her plate.

"So, the discussion is held here, is it, Sanzo?" Yue asked.

"_A'ah. _(Yeah.)" Sanzo calmed down.

"Hmm… such an expensive restaurant… That person must be of high rank, eh, Sanzo?" I sipped my coffee.

"_…Urusei…_ (Shut up…)"

"_Yare yare desu ne…_ (Oh, boy…)" Hakkai sighed helplessly. "You two just can't talk harmoniously, could you?"

"If Goku was here, it would be worse…" Yue admitted.

"That's true. Luckily his holidays aren't up yet… Wonder how he's doing…?" Hakkai smiled.

"I'm sure he's doing fine. He's gonna graduate soon, right?" Yue looked at Sanzo.

"Ch! Whatever!"

I turned to look at Scarlet. Looking at her smiling, she seems to enjoy their company. I'm glad for that.

"Ah, so you're already here." A voice caught our attention.

"…We just arrived…" Sanzo replied casually.

"Oh, so it's _you_ whom Sanzo is expecting…" Hakkai smiled.

"Shoulda' known…" I smirked.

"It's been awhile, _minna san_ (everyone)." The man gave a firm smile in return.

That guy…It's been a long time, and he still looked damn good! Heh! Some 'anti-ageing cream' he has!

"Shall we get down to business?" Sanzo stood up.

"Oi, you guys are just gonna leave us like this?" I stood as well.

"I've already paid the meal for you guys, if that's what you're worried about…" Sanzo spoke.

"Ch! What do I care about that? I'm talking to THIS guy right here! Not YOU, 'BLONDIE'!" I pointed at the man.

"_Teme…-_ (Damn…-)" Sanzo began, but stopped when he caught a glance of Yue's expression. "Ch! You're not worth my breath, anyway…"

"What else do you want me to say to you, Gojyo?" The man sighed.

"At least, let me introduce you to someone…" I patted Scalet on the shoulder.

Getting my message, she stood up.

"Scarlet, this is an old friend of ours, Kougaiji. Kougaiji, this is Scarlet."

She gave a formal bow.

"Pleased to meet you. So… you're Gojyo's company, eh? You better take care of him. He really needs a 'babysitter'." He grinned.

"_NANI? _(WHAT?) Why you…-!"

I could hear the others suppressing their laughter. It was then, I felt my cheeks were red from embarrassment.

Suddenly, Kougaiji noticed Yue beside Sanzo.

"I believe I haven't seen you before either…"

"Ah, yes! I'm Yue. Pleased to meet you." Yue introduced himself.

"Hmm… Likewise, Yue-san… I'm Kougaiji. And I believe you're now the one 'babysitting' Sanzo, correct?" He smirked.

Now it was Sanzo whom turned red. Even I can't help but chuckle.

"Looks like the troublemakers all have 'nannies' now, eh?" Kougaiji seemed to enjoy himself.

Both Yue and Scarlet tried to strain Sanzo and I from tearing him apart.

"All except one more…" Hakkai chuckled.

"Hmm… so I see…" Kougaiji said, understandingly. "How about you, Hakkai?"

I turned to look at him. Through that smile of his, I knew he was still hurt deep inside. First love is always the hardest to fade away…

"I'm still kinda' busy at the University." He told him.

"Are we going to get on with it? I didn't come here for nothing…" Sanzo cut in.

"Ah, yes… Let's get on with the discussion."

All of us watched them heading for the private room.

"I don't know how long I'll be…" Sanzo turned to look at Yue.

"_Daijobu._ (It's okay). I'll manage." She smiled.

"Is it alright if I drove her back, Sanzo?" Hakkai offered.

"Ch! Do whatever you like." He grunted and continued on to the room.

"Well, I think this is where we take our leave." Hakkai announced.

"Leaving so soon?" I asked.

"Well, I've still some things to do… and I think Yue does too…" Hakkai mentioned.

Yue just gave a warm smile, agreeing with Hakkai. She slowly picked up her paper-bags filled groceries and motioned to Hakkai that she was ready.

"It was nice to see you again, Gojyo." She bowed. "And it was really a pleasure of meeting you, Scarlet-san."

"Ha! Ha! That goes for the two of us." Hakkai chuckled.

"Heh! I see you guys enjoyed yourselves at the humiliation I got before…"

"Well, _gome ne…_ (sorry…) We can't help it, though…" Hakkai pushed the door open as we all left the restaurant.

We chatted a bit more, and before Hakkai drove off with Yue, he called me closer and whispered something into my ear.

"…Don't you dare hurt her, okay, Gojyo? I won't forgive you if you do…"

I looked at him, startled.

"W-What do you mean by that? Why would I?" my voice sounded more like a demand than a question.

But he only smiled, leaving the two of us once more. I let out a heavy sigh as Hakuryu vanished down the road. Sometimes… I just don't get him…

Suddenly, I realized that Scarlet was looking at me the whole time! Embarrassed, I smiled at her.

"Oh, _gomen_ (sorry), Scarlet! I got carried away there…" my voice drifted away as I see her shook her head, still smiling.

I slowly looked away, with my mind blurry.

"So, uh… where do we go next? It's still kinda' early…"

I looked at her once more. From the way she looked back at me, I understood what she was telling me.

"…So it's up to me, eh?" I thought for awhile and a place came to mind. "Okay, follow me…" I took her hand and guided her towards our next destination.

Scarlet's POV

_His hand… is so warm… His grip is firm and comforting… He has beautiful hair and eyes… I…_-

My mind snapped back to reality. He was still holding my hand, guiding me on… He gave me a somewhat warm and comforting feeling… I've… I've never felt like this before…

I could feel my heart thumping fast… and I could feel my face feeling hot… Why am I feeling all this? Wh-… Suddenly, it dawned on me…

_…Am I… in love with him?_

The more the question began to repeat over and over in my head, the more embarrassed I felt.

_It can't be… I shouldn't feel that way… He wouldn't fall for a girl like me, anyway…_

I could feel my heart sank at that comment. I refuse to think of it again.

"Oi, Scarlet? You okay?" His voice starled me.

I gave a quick nod and smiled, letting him know I was okay.

"That's good…" He smiled back.

I realized that we had reached our destination.

"Well, what do you think?" He asked.

I couldn't respond. I didn't know how to! The view… the scenery… all of it… It was simply beautiful…

"I know you'd like this place…" He smiled, looking at the scenery.

I wanted to ask how he found such a beautiful place, but before I did, he continued.

"Years ago, a friend of mine discovered this place. It became our playground ever since…"

_……A friend? But… where is this person now? Is this person… among the friends he introduced to me before?_

"She… moved away… 13 years ago… Leaving this place…" His voice grew softer as he recalled all the memories he had with her.

_…Leaving this place…and…leaving…me…_

The breeze swept through their faces, and played with their hair. Scarlet was still looking at him, slightly saddened.

_This friend he was talking about… was a girl…_

From his face, I forced myself to look away. I could feel my heart sunk deeper into despair.

_…But… Why should I feel this way? …Was it… because… I know he is still waiting for her… after all this years…?_

_I never knew… that under that cheerful, mischievous, teasing face of his… he had another face… How blind I was…_

My gaze stopped at the lake and something in it caught my attention. I find myself walking towards it and kneeling at the bank of the lake, still gazing at it.

_…Lotuses… How beautiful…_

There, floating gracefully on the middle of the lake were pink-petal lotuses.

I couldn't help but smile. The lotus flower always seemed to cheer me up.

"You like the lotus flower too, eh?" His voice broke away my thoughts.

I nodded as a response.

He sat beside me, gazing at the flowers too. I didn't want to interrupt him, so I let him be.

"I never thought that I would bring anyone else here… This was, after all, our little get-away…" He chuckled. "But… I guess… you kinda' reminded me of her…"

I could feel my heart skip a beat as our gaze met, but I quickly tore away, blushing slightly.

_…Am I… suppose to feel happy? …Confused? …Sad? …I'm not sure…_

"…She loved lotuses as well…"

His words made my heart sank deeper. Am I comforting or hurting him?

Suddenly, he chuckled lightly and lay down. I looked at him questioningly.

"She liked red flowers too. Just give her any red flower, she'll be happy the whole day!" He gazed at me. "She always tried to make me like them… but… somehow, I just couldn't…"

I noticed his gaze saddened as he stared back to the sky, deep in thought.

_…Why? Why is he sad? Is it because red flowers remind him of a painful past… or… Am I the cause?_

"She kept telling me that I'll like them eventually… but till now… I'm still not fond of them…" he muttered.

At that point, I realized I didn't know what to do. Was I suppose to comfort him? Or let him be? I felt so useless…

"Ah! I'm done reminiscing!" He got up. "Let's head back, okay?"

I simply nodded and stood beside him.

"Sorry that you have to bear with me… Scarlet… but… I really enjoyed your company…" His warm smile returned.

I felt better, watching that smile and his old-self return. I gave him a relieved smile and motioned that I was happy to accompany him.

"I'm glad to know that." He smirked.

Both of us looked back at the scenery one last time before we left.

"Scarlet? You are always welcome to this place… I'm sure 'she' wouldn't mind, either…" He winked.

I nodded in return.

We both dropped by at a mini-market to buy some things on the way back. As I was planning of what to cook for dinner, Gojyo's cell phone rang.

"Yeah?" He held the phone to his ear. "Oh, hi Zhan! Care to join us for dinner?" he smirked.

I watched him chatter on the phone as we walked on.

"Is that so? Hmm… Okay, I'll drop by the store, then… See ya!" he hung up and looked at me.

"We're gonna drop by at the store awhile. Is that okay?" He asked.

I simply nodded.

"Okay, let's go."

As we got closer to the store, more questions flooded my mind. And this uneasy feeling in my chest got heavier and heavier.

The sign on the door was already flipped to "CLOSE" an hour ago, but Gojyo still turned to doorknob open. We both stepped inside and looked for Zhan.

"Yo, Zhan! You in here?"

"Hi, boss! Scarlet! Just tidying up a bit…" he was stacking new tapes on the shelf.

Beside him, we saw someone else. A woman. She gave an excited smile when she saw Gojyo and quickly helped place the last tape on the shelf. She then quickly approached us.

"So this is her, eh? Zhan?" Gojyo asked, lighting a cigarette.

_'Her'? Was the conversation before about her?_

She had brown wavy hair, emerald-green eyes, cherry-colored lips and slightly tanned skin. She wore a baby-tee and pocketed jeans and leather-boots.

"Ah? You're SMOKING? TAKE THAT OUT OF YOU MOUTH RIGHT NOW!" She snatched the cigarette from his lips angrily.

"O-Oi! _Nani sundaiyo?_ (What are you doing?)" He demanded.

"I hate smokers!" She crushed the cigarette using her boots.

"That still didn't answer my question!" Gojyo's anger rose.

"Rika-chan… You shouldn't have done that…" Zhan gave a nervous chuckle.

"Ri…ka?" Gojyo paused.

"I knew it! You've forgotten me!" she sulked. "After all these years I've never forgotten you, and now, you don't even recognize me!"

"O-Oi! Slow down a minute! I've a long list of girls in my head with that name, how am I…-"

"AH! You're a PLAYBOY NOW? I DON'T BELIEVE IT!"

"Just who the hell ARE you?"

"Huh… You really have forgotten me… And why am I not surprised? You have lotsa girls to entertain you…" She looked hopefully at him.

"You… No way… It can't be you…" Suddenly, a thought struck him.

Her cheerful smile returned. "NOW do you remember? It has been 13 years… I could understand if you have difficulties remembering… but I could help you jog your memory if you want."

My heart sunk deep once more. I know who she is… Finally, she returned…

"You look much more handsome now, Gojyo…" Rika smiled.

"…You said… we were apart for… 13 years…?"

"Slow aren't we?" she smirked.

Suddenly, he beamed.

"GOD! YOU REALLY TOOK YOUR TIME COMING BACK HERE!" He gave her a hug.

"Yeah! Yeah! I missed you too…" Tears of joy filled her eyes as she hugged back.

I watched them helplessly. I didn't know whether I should smile or leave… Either way… I could feel I was loosing myself… I felt as if I was torn into two…

"Scarlet, you okay?" Zhan's voice startled me.

Forcing to smile, I nodded in response. Both of us remained where we were, watching the two rejoicing their reunion.

Well… they've been apart long enough… I should be happy for them…

Nevertheless, deep down, I wasn't sure what to feel…

Senko – san: Phew! This is the longest chapter I've written so far! I'm sorry to keep you guys waiting! But the next chapter's gonna be much more interesting! …I hope… See you guys soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Senko-san: I wanna cry! Waaaaaaaah! My computer's having problems, so it's hard for me to access the internet! Curses Now I gotta go to the cyber-café to download my fan fictions and quizzes… (Darn it!) Forgive me, you guys! XO

Searching For a Blood – red Lotus

Chapter 5

Gojyo's POV

I could feel my stomach growling. It was already lunch-time, and food's not ready. _That's odd… Scarlet's usually on time… _I headed for the kitchen. Maybe she needs help…

"Hey, Sc…-" I paused as I entered the kitchen.

Instead of seeing Scarlet there, it was Rika, busy chopping the vegetables. The kitchen was a mess! She saw me and smiled helplessly.

"Hi… Gojyo! Uh… lunch'll be ready soon…-"

_She sounds uncertain…_

The stove was on, and the pot of soup was overflowing!

"Shimata! (Oh, no!)" she ran towards the stove and made a grab for the pot!

"Rika! Don't!"

I tried stopping her, but the pot was already sent crashing to the floor. I pulled her away, trying to protect her from getting the boiling soup splashed over her… and got some splashed on my arm instead…

I flinched as the pain surged through my arm.

"Oh, God! Gojyo! Daijobu? (Are you okay?)" Rika held my arm and looked at the sore marks that were beginning to appear.

"Sumimasen…(I'm so sorry…) This is… This is all my fault…" Rika ran my arm under the tap.

"It's okay… but next time, use a cloth or something to pick the pot, kay?" I smirked and tried to act cool.

"I'm REALLY sorry, Gojyo… I didn't mean for this to happen…" Her voice was soft, filled with guilt. "I suck at cooking…-"

I couldn't help but chuckle.

"I told you it's okay!" I wiped my arm dry. It still stings, though…

"I'll go get the first aid kit." She took my hand and brought us to the living room. "You just sit here, kay?"

"Hey, Rika?"

"Hmm?"

I was about to ask where Scarlet was, then I remembered a note she left me saying she was going to be out for awhile…

"…Nah, forget it…" I smirked.

"Oh… okay, then…" She went to the closet to get the first aid kit.

Without me realizing, it has been a month since Scarlet came… and she's getting along well with Rika… Yet… she's developed a habit of disappearing recently… Somehow, I don't really like it…

Minutes later, Rika returned with a first aid in hand. After she helped treat my wound, we cleaned the kitchen and decided to eat out since the dishes were… not edible…

Still… Scarlet kept popping into my mind… Is she alright? How long will she be? She'll be safe, won't she?_ Damn! I should have woken up earlier if I knew…-_

"Gojyo? You okay? Your food's getting cold."

"Huh? Oh, yeah!" I tried to brush my thoughts aside and chewed on some fries… But… it looks like I failed miserably…

_Scarlet… where the hell are you…?_

Scarlet's POV

I exhaled a heavy sigh as I continued to stare at the sky. The day was passing by, and I was running out of things to do… It's my day off… and I'm wasting it!

…_I hope those two are enjoying themselves…_

I looked at the nearly deserted park, taking in the scenery around me, as if hoping they could comfort me…

Deep in my mind, I could feel myself wanting to go to that beautiful place Gojyo brought me… but, I decided against it…

_It's no longer a place where I should go… it's theirs'… not mine…_

I really don't know what to do. Rika begged for a day alone with Gojyo… And I picked today of all days…

At some points, I felt glad when she asked me to do so… but the feeling slowly changed…

I felt hurt and anger churning inside me but… I don't know at whom…

_They're meant for each other… And I'm just an obstacle between them…_

"Well, well… Looks like we found ourselves a beauty, guys…"

A voice startled me. There, stood four men grinning disgustingly down at me.

_Oh, no… What did I get myself into now…?_

I noticed the park was quite deserted now… which could only lead to on thing; trouble…

I tried to make a run for it, but one of them grabbed my arm and pulled me back, hard.

"Where do you think you're going, sweetie? Why don't you hang out with us for awhile?"

_Not in this life-time or the next!_

I struggled harder to get free, but the man gripped tighter.

"Feisty, aren't you? I like that…" He chuckled, followed by the others.

_That's it!_

I made a sharp kick at his gut, sending him crashing to the ground and made a run for it.

Suddenly, a something sharp struck me on the my left thigh and sent me crashing to the ground.

As my vision cleared, I saw it was a dagger sank deep into my thigh.

"What's the hurry, sweetheart? See what you made me do? Do you want that thing to carve your face next?" The second person snickered, approaching me.

_Damn it! Don't any of you touch me, bastards!_

I tried to get up, but the dagger seemed to stun my leg. I was helpless!

As they got closer to me, two shadowy figures flashed in front of me, and before I knew it, the four was beaten into a pulp!

I noticed one of them had red hair…

_Gojyo…?_

"Scarlet? Daijobu? (Are you alright?)" A voice beside me startled me.

It was Yue. I motioned that I was okay, well, except for my leg, that is, and she helped me up. What is she doing here?

"It's not safe for someone like you to be roaming around by yourself…" The person in front of me sighed.

I looked back at the two whom were now dusting themselves clean from the not-so-challenging-fight.

I was right. One of them did have red hair… but… it wasn't Gojyo's… It was…-

"Sanzo, Kougaiji-san, daijobu? (Are you okay?)" Yue asked.

"Ch! They're lucky all I gave them are a few broken bones…" Sanzo lit a cigarette.

"You were getting rusty, though…" Kougaiji smirked.

"Are you challenging me?" Sanzo crushed the cigarette out of anger.

"Err… Can you guys continue this later? We should help Scarlet first… shouldn't we?" Yue smiled helplessly.

"There's a clinic is just nearby… let's get her there, then." Kougaiji suggested.

"Okay." Yue nodded. "Can you walk, Scarlet?"

I was about to answer when Kougaiji held my shoulder.

"Let me help." He looked straight at me and to my surprise, he carried me in a bridal style. "Ikuzou.(Let's go.)" He told the others.

Still stunned, I couldn't tear away from his face.

_His hair…is so beautiful…and such stunning, kind eyes…just like…-_

Gojyo's face came in my mind's eye, snapping me back to reality. I looked away, ashamed.

…_Don't be silly, Scarlet… He loves someone else… He looks at you like only his little sister or something…_

Kougaiji noticed her turning away, but said nothing. Even so, he could already figure out bits and pieces of what was going on…

Senko-san: Okay! Gotta stop here! Sorry! I'm chasing time! (My assignments don't seem to end! AAAARGH!)


	6. Chapter 6

Senko-san: There's nothing much to say… I've been making you guys wait for too long… (Guilty as charged! Xo)

Searching For a Blood-red Lotus

Chapter 6

"She'll be fine. The wound isn't too deep."

"Yukatta… arigato, sensei. (That's good… thank you doctor.)" Yue bowed gratefully and helped Scarlet out of the room.

Yue's POV

"We better send you back. Gojyo must be worried about you…" I began.

Instead of a smile, I saw her face saddened as she looked away from my gaze. It made me feel guilty of ever mentioning what I did.

"Gome ne… (Sorry…). I didn't mean to upset you, Scarlet…"

She immediately shook her head, and motioned that I didn't do anything wrong. Yet, I knew something was bothering her.

"Ne, Scarlet? Are you really alright? You're not like yourself…" I asked, concerned.

She remained quiet, avoiding my gaze again.

"You can always open up to me, you know?" I tried to reassure her.

Scarlet's POV

We were slowly approaching the boys when Yue said so. I slowly looked back at her, smiling a kind, yet concerned smile at me. The feeling of gratefulness filled my heart.

From her face, I gazed at the two whom are waiting for us ahead and without realizing it, I smiled thankfully at all of them for being there for me. Slightly relieved, Yue returned the smile and helped me walk on.

Sadly, the pain I felt would not go away…

"Sorry to keep both of you waiting." I heard her say.

"So, how was it?" Kougaiji asked, standing up from his seat, followed by Sanzo.

"She'll be fine. She just needs to take it easy until her leg's better."

"I see…" Kougaiji approached me, making my heart skip a beat.

For a few seconds, his eyes seem to sink into mine, before he spoke again.

"I think it's best we send you home now…"

Gojyo's POV

I wasn't focused on what I was doing, and my thoughts were far away. I didn't even feel like doing anything…

Yesterday, Scarlet returned home late. Rika had gone hours ago. I almost dozed off on the couch waiting for her to return. I couldn't understand why, but, it simply wasn't the same without her around…

She was quite surprised to see me still awake, grinning at her as she came into the living room. She noticed my hurt arm and I told her what happened. But, I quickly assured her I was okay. Before she could react, I insisted that she go and get some rest.

Honestly, I was uncertain whether I could face her when she had that worried or saddened face. I was still uncomfortable to see women when they look that way…

As hours slaved by, I still found myself smoking a cigarette, staring blankly at the television. It was on, but I was on a different "channel".

Come to think of it, she _was_ walking slightly slower than usual… or am I just imagining it?

She had prepared breakfast like usual, and went off to work… Yet, deep inside of me, I could feel something didn't seem quite right…

I've been trying to figure that out the whole morning, but it seems I'm getting nowhere…

Suddenly, my cell phone rang;

"Hello? …Oh! Heh, so it's you!" I grinned to myself.

Scarlet's POV

My shift's nearly over… Soon, I have to face Gojyo again… I've been very careful today, so that either him, or Zhan would worry…

I've also asked Yue and the others to not say anything about my injury to anyone… I didn't want anyone else to worry about me…

"Looks like I could be an actress…" I grinned at my own silliness for thinking that way.

Another hour passed by, and I waved goodbye as Zhan closed the shop. I continued walking back slowly. My leg still stings a little… I continued down a corner and saw Gojyo walking the same direction I was. I was about to catch up with him when, I saw three women called him and surrounded him. I immediately hid myself by going to the lane before them, and luckily, they didn't see me… and I was in the listening range of their conversation…

"Gojyo! Where have you been all this time?" asked the first.

"Yeah! We've missed you!" said another.

"You're mean for leaving us for such a long time!" whined the third.

"Heh! C'mon! It's not like there aren't any other 'big-shots' in your minds, eh, ladies?" Gojyo smirked playfully at them.

"But no one's as good as you…" The second played her fingers on his chest, looking at him seductively.

"Yeah… It's a bore without you…" the first joined in, rubbing his shoulder-blades.

"Actually… we're heading to the pub soon…" the third slowly slid her arms around his waist. "We could all go… and have some fun together…" she smiled mischievously.

I was still leaning against the wall, listening to them. I could feel as if my heart was stabbed hard.

_These women… are so outspoken… even Rika… Me? I couldn't even utter a single word!_

My hands tightened into fists, trying to pull myself together.

_Maybe… I'm just a burden to him…_

I couldn't bear it any longer. I ran down the lane I was on as fast as I could, forgetting my injured leg.

Everything around me was a blur. I wasn't even focusing where I was going.

"Oi! Slow down! You'll hurt someone!"

"Heh! You think that'll slow me down? Forget-…! WHOA!"

Suddenly, someone knocked against her, sending them both crashing to the ground.

"Owowowowow…" the person grumbled.

"See? I told you so!" the other person ran up to them.

"Well, she appeared so suddenly! It's HER fault!"

"If you weren't running down the hill like a maniac, none of this would have happened!"

She watched both of them continue to quarrel as she tried to get up. The boy noticed this, and held out his hand.

"_Daijobu desu ka?_ (Are you okay?)" he smiled.

She took his hand, and returned his smile as he helped her up.

"You should apologize!" he told the girl.

"NANI? (WHAT?) Why should I?"

"Because…-!" He began when, suddenly, his stomach began to rumble…

The other two stared at him for a few seconds…

"See what you did? You made me hungrier…" He muttered.

"ME? YOU were the one whom got us lost in the first place!"

"You're blaming ME now? YOU'RE the one whom forced me to company you meet that brother of yours!"

"Well, you said you knew this area!"

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes, you did!"

"No, I DIDN'T!"

"YES, YOU DID!"

Scarlet tried to pull them apart and calm them down.

"Ha! And you!" the girl pointed at her, surprising her. "You're at fault too! If you didn't appear from that corner, I wouldn't have these bruises!"

"Oi! It's not her fault!"

"_Urusei, saru_! (Shut up, monkey!)" she snapped at him and stared back at her. "Therefore, you have to help me find _onii-chan!_ (big brother!)"

"_Saru tei yunna! _(I'm not a monkey!)"

"Well, how 'bout it?" she asked her, ignoring the grumbling "monkey" beside them.

A smiled formed on my face and nodded. I couldn't help but felt amused by these two.

"Good! Now let's see… Here's the address… It's been awhile since I've returned here… so I've kinda forgotten the area…" She grinned and showed Scarlet the address.

Scarlet read it.

_Eh? Isn't this…?_

Gojyo's POV

"Sorry to disappoint you, ladies. I'm kinda busy right now…" Gojyo smirked, and walked on.

"Ah, but Gojyo-!"

"_Ja ne…_ (Bye…)" he waved, leaving them behind.

_Heh! Looks like my charms still work…_ I smirked to myself.

He approached a store, and saw her standing outside, drinking a soda. She noticed him coming, and waved at him.

"Sorry, did you wait long?" he arrived beside her.

"Nah, I just arrived!" She smiled cheerfully.

"So, where are we heading?"

"Hmm… How about a movie? My treat!"

"Yeah… it's been awhile since I entered a cinema…"

"_Sa, ikimasho! _(Then, let's go!)" she took his hand and they headed to their next destination.

Senko-san: Looks like I'm gonna leave you guys with a cliff hanger again… Sorry! Still, I bet you guys know who the two "new characters" were, didn't ya? If you don't, looks like you have to wait a little longer to find out… (Sorry, again!) The faster I finish my assignments, the faster I'll continue! But I do hope you'll keep supporting my fanfics… _Hontoni arigato! _(Thank you very much!) Luv u guys!


	7. Chapter 7

Senko-san: Whew! I hope you guys didn't wait as long as before. Thanks a lot for the reviews! Here's da next chappie! Enjoy!

Searching For A Blood-red Lotus

Chapter 7

_So… She's still alive? Curse her lucky stars! Yet… it looks like she didn't remember anything... I still have a chance to get rid of her! After all this years… I've waited too long for this moment! I won't allow anyone to interfere with my plans…_

Angrily, the figure stabbed a stuffed doll repeatedly, planning the next move…

Scarlet's POV

"_ONIIIIIII-CHAAAAAAAAAN!_ (BIIIIG BROOOTHER!)" The girl burst in, startling the person in his office.

Even everyone in the work area was stunned to see such a scene.

"Lirin? What are you doing here?" he questioned, still stunned.

"Well, our class was decided on a field trip, and luckily, they chose to come here!" She leapt and hugged him tight.

"Oi, you done here? I wanna go and eat before I find Sanzo!" The boy whined.

I looked at the youth, surprised.

_Sanzo? He knows Sanzo?_

"So… You're the one whom escorted Lirin here? You didn't do anything to her… did you?" He stared coldly at the youth.

"NO WAY!" Both of them yelled.

"How could you even think of such a thing! I'd rather date a REAL monkey compared to him!" Lirin continued angrily.

"Oi! Now you've gone too far!" The youth wanted to wring her neck, but I held him back.

"Heh, I thought so… I wouldn't allow it anyway…" He smirked and patted her head. "It's good to see you, Lirin…"

Lirin chuckled and hugged him again. Then, he diverted his eyes too me.

"Now, how did _you_ end up in this mess?"

"Eh, you guys know each other?" Lirin asked him.

"Sorta. She's Gojyo's friend…"

"Eh? You know that _ero kappa? _(perverted water sprite?)" the boy looked at her.

I chuckled at his statement, and nodded.

"So you must now Sanzo as well, right?"

I nodded again.

"You don't talk much, do you?" Lirin approached me. "Don't be shy! Speak your mind out!"

"Lirin, she can't." Kougaiji spoke.

"Huh?"

"She can't speak." He repeated.

"Oh! _Gome ne… _(Sorry…)" She looked at me guiltily.

I patted her head, still smiling.

_It's okay… You didn't know…_

"No wonder you didn't utter a word till now… _demo ne… _(but…)" the youth stared into my eyes. "I really like your eyes… They're very pretty!" He smiled.

"Yeah! They ARE pretty!" Lirin agreed.

I bowed slightly, thanking them for the compliments.

"Oh, yeah! I haven't told you my name yet! I'm Goku!" he introduced himself.

"And you can call me Lirin!" Lirin shook my hands energetically.

I took out my note pad and wrote;

"I'm very pleased to meet both of you! My name's Scarlet."

Gojyo's POV

"Whoa! That movie was fun, wasn't it?" she stretched slightly as they left the cinema.

"Yeah, it was interesting." I agreed.

"Hmm… where to, now?" she asked.

"You decide." I told her.

"No way! I'VE suggested that we go catch a movie! Now, it's your turn."

"Okay, since you put it that way…" I thought for a moment. "C'mon! let's go!"

"Where to?"

"You'll see…" I smirked.

We continued to pass a flower shop, where she paused to look at the flowers.

"Whoa! How pretty!" She bent and sniffed a rose.

"Yeah, they are. As pretty as you…"

"Ch! Yeah, right! I bet you say that to every girl you meet!" She rolled her eyes.

"_Iya, _(Nope). I'll only give a compliment when I know it's true… and you _are_ pretty…" I grinned mischievously.

"Tch! Whatever!" She scanned through the different types of flowers, and a bunch caught her attention. "Ooh! Look!" She picked a stem up to show me.

"Isn't it pretty?" she asked.

"Uh – huh." I looked at the Casablanca in her hand.

"These are my favorites!" she announced.

_Eh? But doesn't she love…-?_

"…I thought you liked red flowers?"

Her gaze suddenly turned uncomfortable, and looked away.

"T-That was a long time ago… When I didn't know much… about anything…" her tone was soft.

"…I'm sorry, Rika. I didn't mean to…"

"But as the years passed by, I slowly began to understand why you didn't like them… and I began to dislike them as well…" she continued.

"Rika, you don't have to force yourself to hate the things I hate… I'm sorry…-" A sense of guilt entered me.

"No! No! That's not it! It's my own choice! Don't feel guilty about it!"

Both of us were silent for a moment. Then, I decided to continue with the original plan. Perhaps, that'll cheer her up.

"Hey, don't look that way! C'mon!" I took her hand and continued to head to our next destination…

Goku's POV

"WHOA! I'M SO FULL!" I let out a satisfied burp as we continued to walk on.

"You're really a PIG, you know that?" Lirin grumbled.

"_Teme!_ (Why you!)I can't help it if I'm hungry! Besides, you gobbled up most of the food too!" I yelled back.

"Knock it off, you too!" Kougaiji cut in.

"She started it in the first place!" I muttered.

"What did you say?" he looked straight at me.

"Thanks for the food!" I immediately replied.

"Ch!" he looked ahead.

_Whew! That was close!_

We soon came to a route where we had to part ways.

"Ne, Scarlet! Do you wanna join me to meet Sanzo?" I asked her.

She looked at me in surprise.

"Yeah! C'mon, Scarlet!" Lirin joined in.

"Lirin? You want to meet that "stubborn-headed blonde" too?" Kougaiji stopped and looked at her.

"Yeah! It's been awhile since I saw that "Baldie"! I wanna go provoke him for a bit!" She grinned.

"I didn't invite you!" I told her.

"Well, I don't need YOUR invitation!" I invited myself!" she fired back.

"Don't be there too long…" Kougaiji sighed.

"Eh, _onii-chan,_ (big bro) you're not coming?"

"I've still got work to do in the office…" he explained and looked at Scarlet. "I'm sorry, but can you accompany these two? At least you know the area better than them…"

Scarlet simply nodded and motioned him not to worry.

_She's so nice… Why'd she stay with that ero kappa (perverted water-sprite) anyway?_

As we continued to walk, Lirin came with a straight question.

"Ne, Scarlet? Do you like _onii-chan?_"

"Oi, Lirin!" I began.

"I didn't ask you, _omae bakasaru!_ (you monkey!)"

"_Temme!_ (Damn you!)"

She ignored me and looked back at Scarlet, whom was still surprised with her question.

"Well? Are you?"

Then, Scarlet smiled and wrote on the note pad again.

"Yes, but as a good friend…"

"Really? Ha! Ha! That's good!" She chuckled.

Scarlet looked back at her blankly.

"Huh? Why?" I asked.

"Because I won't allow it!" She winked.

"Ch! I just don't get you!" I gave up.

"And here's another question!" she ignored me again.

"Huh? Another one?" I whined.

She suddenly smirked mischievously at her, making her feel uncomfortable.

"You like Gojyo, don't cha?"

From that question, I could see her face change. Her cheeks were red, her eyes looked away from both of us, and she smile faded slightly. She wanted to write something on the pad, but Lirin stopped her.

"Don't have to write anything. Your face says it all!"

Scarlet's face blushed redder than before.

"Oi, _baka!_ (idiot!) You're embarrassing her!" I voiced out again, feeling sorry for her.

"_Urusai na, saru! _(Shut up, monkey!)"

"_TEMME!_ (WHY YOU!)"

She stuck out her tongue at me and looked back at her. "If you want some tips, I can help you with that!"

_This is stupid! Even though I don't know much of what's troubling her, I know better than letting her trust Lirin when it comes to looking for "solutions"!_

"Oi, forget it, Lirin! Leave her alone!"

"You stay out of this, _saru!_ (monkey!) This is between us girls only!"

"Since when were YOU the expert about these things?"

"Since NOW! Now get lost!"

"Oh yeah? There's only one problem; it's YOU whom decided to tag along!"

Scarlet tried to pull us apart again, when…

"_GROWL…"_

All of us paused. It was the sound of both our stomachs…

"Uh… I'm hungry again…" Lirin grumbled.

"Hey! That's MY line!"

"Shut up! This is ALL your fault! If you hadn't start bickering, I wouldn't have this dilemma now!"

"ME? YOU WERE THE ONE WHOM STARTED IT!"

Before any of us manage to utter another word, our mouths were suddenly clasped shut, catching us by surprise. Both of us were silent as we see Scarlet exhale slowly. She then took out her note pad and wrote;

"Can we continue this at Sanzo's?"

I suddenly felt guilty towards her.

"Sorry…Scarlet…"

"Me too… I guess… I got carried away…" Lirin muttered.

She simply smiled and motioned for us to continue our walk.

_Yeah… I was supposed to give Sanzo a surprise visit! I shouldn't keep him waiting!_

I smirked at the thought, when suddenly another thought struck me, making me feel more excited.

C'mon! I can't wait to raid Sanzo's refrigerator! It's always packed with goodies Yue made!"

Gojyo's POV

I realize her hand held mine firmly, refusing to let go. It's not like I mind… I'm glad she still trusted me…

Finally, we arrived. Heaving a satisfied sigh, I looked back at her. But, instead of seeing a nostalgic smile, she was solemn, looking at the scenery around us.

"…Rika? Are you alright?"

She snapped back to reality and smiled.

"Y-Yeah! I'm fine… It's just that… this place… Nothing's changed…"

"_Aah…_ (Yeah…)"

_Our "little paradise" has never changed… but… both of us have…_

Senko-san: I've made this one longer… I think… and I hope the cliffhangers' not as bad… I'm writing the next chapter now… but I still have other assignments to "exterminate"… err, I MEAN "take care of"… Till next time! _Ja ne!_ (Bye!)


	8. Chapter 8

Senko-san: WHOOOOO HOOOOOOO…!!! OUR FINALS ARE FINALLY OVER!!! (Does a happy dance)

Riyo-san:…………Aren't you forgetting something?

Senko-san: What?

Riyo-san: You haven't gotten your results. Are you sure you can stay happy like this???

Senko-san: (Muttering) Party-pooper… (To the readers) Hi, sorry again to keep you guys waiting! Here's the next chapter!

(P/S: There's a slight seduction in this chapter. I repeat; THERE'S A SLIGHT SEDUCTION IN THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!)

Searching For A Blood-red Lotus

Chapter 8

Gojyo's POV

We were silent all the way back. I tried several times to open a conversation, but failed at each attempt.

_I guess… bringing her there was not a good idea…_

"Ne, Gojyo…?" She began.

"Em?"

Before she managed to utter another word, we saw another party approaching us. We slowed down and came to a stop. They then noticed us, and one of them broke into a grin while the other two paused at their tracks.

"Gojyo! Long time no see!" He exclaimed excitedly.

"Ch! This is surprising… What are you doing here, _omae bakasaru? _(you stupid monkey?)" I smirked back.

"_SARU TEI YUNNA!!!! TEMME YA ROU, ERO KAPPA!!!_ (I'M NOT A MONKEY!!! DAMN YOU PERVERTED WATER SPRITE!!!)"

"_NANI??? OMAE-…!!! _(WHAT??? YOU-…!!!)" I caught a glimpse at Scarlet, looking uncomfortable.

"Gojyo? Are these your friends?" Rika's voice startled me.

"Yeah… Rika, meet Goku and Lirin." I chuckled weakly.

"Hi, Rika-chan! Pleased to meet you!" Goku shook her hand happily.

"Hiya!" Lirin gave a simple wave as a greeting.

"Pleased to meet you both!" Rika grinned.

"I believe it isn't the holidays yet…" I said, simply.

"Field-trip." Lirin answered tonelessly.

"I see. So, you're heading towards Sanzo's?"

"Yup!"

"…And I see you've somehow become the 'tourist guide'…" I grinned at Scarlet, but she kept avoiding my gaze, making me feel puzzled.

"Why don't all of us go together?" Goku suggested.

"Yeah, the more the merrier! Right, Scarlet?" Lirin winked at her.

Scarlet looked a bit startled but slowly gave her a weak, uncertain smile.

"Heh, it's been awhile since I saw that arrogant blonde-head and Yue as well… Fine! I'll join your little 'tour-group'!"

"Yay! Let's go, then!" Goku exclaimed excitedly.

"C'mon, Rika! I'd like to introduce you to them." I invited her.

"Really? You guys don't mind?" She beamed.

"The more, the merrier!" I smirked.

"_Arigato!_ (Thanks!)" She smiled.

Sanzo's POV

It has been another long, boring day. I sighed as I locked the car and entered the chalet.

"_Okairi nasai, _Sanzo. (Welcome back, Sanzo.)" Yue greeted me, as she headed for the living room.

"_Aah…_(Yeah…)" I noticed her carrying a tray of snacks. "We have company?" I placed my shoes on the shoe rack.

"Uh-huh. It's…-"

"AHHHHH!!! SANZO'S BACK!!!!" Goku beamed at me.

"I should have known…" I sighed.

"Aww, c'mon Sanzo! I know you've missed me!" Goku leapt onto my shoulders.

"NO, I DIDN'T! GET OFF, _OMAE BAKASARU!!!_ (YOU STUPID MONKEY!!!)" I could feel my temper boiling to a very dangerous level.

"Heh! So the king finally returns to his palace, eh? Man! You never change!" I saw Gojyo smirking at me from the living room.

"Unlike some of us, at least I live a real life." I replied.

"Why you…!!! What does THAT suppose to MEAN???" He yelled back.

"That's for you to decide." I showed him a small smirk, ticking him off.

"Err, let's have some drinks and snacks together, okay Sanzo?" Yue cut in. "Besides, Goku and Gojyo brought some other friends with them…"

"YAYYY! FOOD!!!!!!!" Goku ran up to Yue. "Let's go to the living room!"

_"Hai'._(Okay.)" Yue smiled at him.

"_Other friends???" Great… More people to annoy me…_

I followed Yue and Goku slowly from behind towards the living room. There, I saw Gojyo, Lirin, Scarlet and…

"So, you must be Sanzo! Pleased to meet you! I'm Rika." The other girl smiled.

"Likewise…" I simply replied.

_This is going to be a long evening…_

Scarlet's POV

We had a great time at Sanzo's. He may be a cold person, but I know he is a nice guy…

_Yue's so lucky…_

Goku sulked when we had to leave. They had to return to the hotel their friends are staying to report to their chaperon. So, we accompanied them there before heading back ourselves.

After saying our goodbyes, we turned to head home. Suddenly, I felt my heart sank again. I slowed my pace, making me trail behind Gojyo and Rika. I was looking everywhere, except the both of them. I simply couldn't bear it…

_I never knew I would feel this bad… I…-_

"Scarlet? Are you alright?"

I bring myself to look at the person with a smile. She surprised me. Wasn't she with Gojyo? I looked ahead and saw Gojyo still walking, only slightly slower.

"_Ne, _Scarlet? Why don't we go somewhere?"

_Huh? But…-_

"Don't worry about Gojyo. I told him already. I really want to get to know you! You don't mind, right?" Rika smiled.

I was a bit dazed but I nodded as a reply.

"See you later, Gojyo!" She waved at him.

"You girls better behave, kay?" He smirked in return.

"We will! Don't worry!" She replied and turned to me. "Let's go!"

Honestly, I was still uncertain of whether to follow her or not. But she took my hand and led us to wherever she intended to go.

Yue had just finished cleaning the dishes and headed towards the living room to wipe the table. To her surprise, the table was already cleaned and saw Sanzo asleep on the couch.

"Sanzo?" she gently placed her hand on his shoulder. "You'll hurt your neck sleeping like that…"

He stirred slightly but that was all. She heaved a soft sigh.

_He must be exhausted… I'll just go get him a blanket._

She was about to head to the closet when she felt someone grabbed her wrist. She turned to look at him, surprised.

"I'll head in soon." He muttered.

"…Alright."

Noticing that he hadn't let go of her wrist, she smiled and sat on the floor beside him. He still hasn't opened his eyes, but he had let go of her wrist.

"_Arigato ne._ (Thank you.)" She told him.

"For what?"

"For entertaining our friends… I knew you were tired… and you still…-"

"There's no way I would allow you to be alone with that _ero kappa_ (perverted water-sprite) and _bakasaru!_ (Stupid monkey!)" He cut in. "And of all the people, he brought Lirin along!"

His response made her chuckle.

"What's so funny?" his eyes were looking at her now.

"_Iya. _(Nothing.)" she tried to stifle her laughter.

"Ch!"

"Still, I'm glad they came."

"I don't!" He turned his back towards her.

She smiled at him and gazed at the table in front of her.

_Yet… something wasn't right…_

Sanzo slowly turned to look at her deep in thought. Something was troubling her.

He startled her when he wrapped an arm around her, drawing her closer to him. He was sitting up now. She gently held his arm as he placed his other arm around her.

He placed his head gently on her left shoulder and whispered something in her ear.

"Cheer up, alright? That look doesn't suit you…"

"_Hai… Gomen ne…_ (Okay… I'm sorry…)"

"Don't apologize. You've done nothing wrong… You're just worried about a friend, aren't you?"

_It's as if he read my mind…_

"_Eh…_ (Yeah…)"

"Worrying won't solve anything…"

"I know."

"All you can do for now is to be there for her…"

"…I understand… _Arigato…_ (Thanks…)Sanzo…"

"_Aah…_ (Yeah…)"

Gojyo's POV

"Alright! Gimme your best shot, rookie!" I smirked at him.

_Looks like he's not that comfy now! Heh! Looks like the 'I'm-gonna-beat-your-ass' technique worked. Well, it's not like I'm gonna lose, anway!_

Reluctantly, he placed his cards down. I gazed at them before placing my own cards down.

"Royal straight flush!" the woman beside me screamed with excitement. "You did it again, Gojyo!"

"Of course! With all of you to support me, how could I lose?" I pulled all four of them closer.

The man slammed his fists on the table out of frustration before he stormed for the door. Man, was he mad! He was the eighth person to walk the 'walk-of-shame'.

"Come back after 10 years! That is, if you still have the guts!" I yelled at him.

All he did was glare at me and gave me the four letter word before he slammed the door behind him.

"Alright! All drinks are on me!" I told the four, making them more excited.

_Yeah… It's been awhile since I've been here… and not much has changed… Still, why do I feel like something bad is gonna happen? Why am I even here? _

I could feel a part of me was somewhere else. I seem to drift into space frequently. Why? What's bugging me???

"Gojyo-san?"

"Huh?"

"What's wrong? You seem to space-out a lot…" The brunette asked.

"_Iya…_ (Nah…)" I replied. "Don't worry."

"Hmm… Maybe I could remedy that…" The one with golden-wavy hair looked seductively at me, before giving me a teasing nibble on the ear.

I smirked at her. I knew she was already drunk, in fact, all of them were.

"Hey, no fair!" Said the other, pushing her playfully away from me. "_I_ wanted to cheer him up!"

"Who said you couldn't? I was just trying to 'break the ice'…" She laughed.

"Why don't we continue this little 'game' upstairs?" The fourth suggested, before all of them shoved another refill of vodka down their throats.

"Yeah, I agree! C'mon, Gojyo! I promise to behave…" the golden haired one was hinting at me again.

All of them started to persuade me to go upstairs, or in other words, trying to turn me on…

_With them in this state, I knew I could do anything to them. I could have the night of my life if I wanted to. Still…-_

"Sorry, ladies. I have to go." I stood up.

"But why, Gojyo? Don't you like us?" The brunette asked.

"Don't get me wrong, ladies… All of you were great, and… the 'invitation' was tempting… but…"

"But?"

"I have to be somewhere else… Enjoy your drinks! I'll drop-by some other time…" I headed for the door.

"But Gojyo…-!!!"

"_Ja! _(Bye!)" I winked at them as I closed the door behind me.

I heaved a heavy sigh as I continued to walk back. I wasn't sure if that was a sigh of relief or frustration but I didn't stop walking. I lit a cigarette and walked on…

Senko-san: Looks like I'm gonna stop again… But I'll update again A.S.A.P! I will!!! Please continue to give me your reviews/ comments, kay? Thank you for bearing with me!!!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Senko-san: …I simply hate it when I have writer's block, computer breakdowns and to top everything up, my hard disk fried…!!! (ToT)

Searching For A Blood-red Lotus

Chapter 9

_H-help… It hurts!!!_

_I…I can't move my legs!_

_Okasan…? (Mom…?) Otosan…? (Dad…?)_

_Where are you…???_

_The fire… It's going to burn me alive…!!!_

_Someone… !!! Anyone… !!!_

"Scarlet? Scarlet! Wake up!"

Scarlet's POV

I opened my eyes to see Gojyo looking at me with worry in his eyes.

"Are you alright? You had another nightmare, didn't you?" His hands were gentle and comforting.

I tried to calm down and slowly nodded. I could feel my sweat trickling down my face, and slowly wiped them away. My hands were still trembling, and my heart was still beating fast…

This was the fifth night this week I had the same nightmare… In fact, the nightmares seem to be more terrifying after each night…

Each night, it will be more detailed… The accident… the fire… the heat… the pain…

Gojyo gently wrapped his arms around me and brought me to his chest. I could hear his heart beating… the warmth of his body… the faint smell of alcohol and perfume…

He went to the pub… didn't he? And perhaps… he had just returned…

"You're okay now…" His voice was gentle.

At least, he still cares about me… He always seemed to look out for me. Whenever I had these nightmares… he'll be there to comfort me…

As much as I wanted him to hold me like that, I decided against it. I slowly placed my hands on his chest and pushed him away.

He looked into my eyes, still with worry printed in them.

_I'm okay now… Arigato… (Thanks…)_

"Are you sure you're alright?" He asked.

I nodded as a reply.

_You should get some rest yourself…_

"I will… but only after you do." He stroked my hair, sending shivers down my spine.

I could only nod helplessly and lie down again as he sat beside me like he did in the past…

But as much as I tried, I found myself still awake, and I think he noticed this because he decided to start a conversation.

"Ne, Scarlet? How was your day with Rika?"

I slowly sat up and smiled.

_It was interesting! We got to know more about each other; she even treated me to a movie and ice-cream! And then we talked some more…_

"Ha! Ha! Ha! I see…" He chuckled.

I blushed at his statement.

"No, don't get me wrong! I had a feeling she would do something like that. She really has a sweet-tooth too… So don't be surprised if she'll bring you to a cake shop next!"

_I see… _

"Well, what else did you girls talk about?"

_Well… we talked… we talked about… girls' stuff…_

"That's all?" His eyebrows rose.

I simply gave him a nod.

Actually… we didn't only talk about…"girls' stuff…" We were talking more about him, than anything else… Well… at least, Rika was…

I remember seeing her face beaming whenever she recalled the things she and Gojyo did when they were kids… All the sweet memories… and bitter ones… It suddenly struck me that she really loved him… and it would be wrong for me to break them apart…

"Oi… Cheer up, Scarlet." His voice broke my thoughts.

Our eyes met.

"I think you should try to get some sleep, now." He smiled comfortingly.

…I know I shouldn't let my feelings for him grow… but… how? How do I stop loving him?

Gojyo's POV

This is the fifth night she had these nightmares… I wish there was more I could for her…

She has been down lately… I wonder if it's because of those nightmares she has? Yet… She has been a bit distant from me too…

Come to think of it, I haven't given her much attention lately… Perhaps after her shift tomorrow I'll take her to lunch… only the two of us…

I smirked at the thought, as my eyes slowly gazed at her sleeping face again.

Okay… It's a date…

The next day, I woke up to a realization that I have overslept! I saw breakfast Scarlet has prepared for me and a note saying that she has left for work.

I decided to do a quick restaurant hunting before I head to the video store.

Hours passed by, and I've chosen the restaurant. The only person missing now is "the princess"…

I entered the store and saw Zhan at the counter.

"Hi, boss!" He beamed.

"Hi, yourself! Where's Scarlet? Is she in the storeroom?" I looked around.

"Ah… Oh yeah… Scarlet left a few minutes ago…" Zhan began.

"Huh? Oh, so she's heading back already? Okay, thanks!"

"Boss, wait! Oh, I thought you knew…"

"What do you mean?"

"Uh… A friend of yours came over… and asked for her… So she left with him…"

"A friend of mine, eh? Did you see which way they went?" A sudden anger grew inside me but I tried to ignore it.

"I think they went downtown…" He recalled.

"Thanks." I rushed out.

I realized I was walking faster on each pace… All I could think of was looking for her and whom she is with.

I should have pressed Zhan for details… Ch! _Baka…!_ (Idiot…!)

I peered in every store, every window of every building I came across. I began to feel doing this is stupid and a waste of time… It would be better for me to go back and wait for her at home… But my body seemed to disagree…

Finally, as I was about to enter one store, I froze. There she was; with her back against me, looking at something with another person beside her.

I took a closer look at the person… That's…

"GOJYO!!!"

Someone hugged my from behind and almost gave me a heart attack at the same time!

"Wh-What the…! Rika! It's you!!!" I managed to find my voice back.

"He! He! What a coincidence! I was about to head back home and I bumped into you!" She beamed.

"Geez! Don't ever do that again! You've just cut off half years of my life!" I grumbled, making her laugh.

"Say, what are you doing here, anyway?" Her question brought me back to my main cause.

I peered back into the store and was relieved to see that she was still inside. I looked again at the person beside her.

Huh? Isn't that…

_Kougaiji!!!_

I could feel my heart sank, but my anger rose.

My mind was racing. Questions filled my mind as I slowly came to realize what shop they were in; a jewelry store!

I wanted to just burst in there and drag her away, but my legs suddenly became weak. All I could do was hide away like a stalker and observe them.

"Ne, Gojyo? You haven't answered my question."

"Huh? Oh, nothing… I'm, uh… just taking a stroll…" I glanced back at her but quickly looked back at the two inside the store.

"It doesn't LOOK like you're taking a stroll… What are you looking at?"

"Really! It's nothing! Uh… what's on your mind?" I tried to block her view and changed the topic.

"Well, I thought of heading home, but since I met you, why don't we go and have a drink at one of those cafes?"

Her voice seemed to trail off once more as I glance into the store again.

I saw him held out her hand and placed a bracelet on her wrist. I could see her declining the offer, but he insisted. I saw her blush as he re-attached the bracelet on her wrist, and gave her a warm smile.

They looked… happy together…

"Gome, (Sorry,) Rika… I'm not in the mood today…"

"Eh? Gojyo???"

I painfully turned towards the opposite direction and walked away, leaving the two in the store and a puzzled Rika whom at first tried to catch up, but stopped half-way.

It's not like I can't get another girl whom is far better than she is??? She can't even utter a word! She's not even sexy!!! She's only a wounded pup I picked up from the ditch! WHY THE HELL AM I THINKING THIS WAY??? DAMN IT…!!!

I punched a wall causing my knuckles to bleed. I took several breaths to calm down before I continued back.

Later that day, I heard the door open and shut. I remained on the couch, shoving another hard gulp of beer.

Her steps came closer and I could feel her eyes froze at me.

The living room was scattered with beer cans and I could feel the wound on my knuckles sting to my every heartbeat… but I didn't bother to treat it. In fact, when I returned home, with cans of beer in hand, all I did was slumped onto the couch and helped myself to the alcohol.

I heard something slip and fell from her hand; a _bento_ (lunch box) for me, I suppose.

I looked at the food upset on the floor to gain some courage before looking up at her.

"_Okairi, _(Welcome home,) Scarlet…" I smiled weakly.

Her eyes flashed sadness and she was really shocked to see the cut on my knuckles as it continued to bleed.

She immediately dashed to get the first aid box and tried to treat my hand. As she treated it, the bracelet came to view.

"That's nice… Did you buy that?" I could feel she was becoming uncomfortable. "…or did someone give it to you?"

Deep down, a part of me screamed in my head of what a fool I am for even asking such a question… but with all the emotions churned inside me right now… I guess the words just slipped out…

Maybe I should blame all the alcohol too…

She decided to ignore the question and tried to focus on treating my knuckles. She reached out to take my hand and started to clean the cut.

Her hands were so warm… and gentle…

I hastily grabbed her wrists and looked at her straight in the eye.

"You haven't answered my question…" My voice was a whisper.

…_A…friend…_

"Who?"

_Kougaiji-san…_

"I see…"

I could feel a part of me was getting angrier as the whole conversation took place… but… so did the pain and sadness in me as I kept my eyes on her.

I slowly released her, feeling drained to continue.

_Gojyo…? Are you mad?_

"_Iya… _(No…)" I lied.

_Gome nasai…_

"What are you apologizing for?" My voice suddenly rose but I stopped myself before doing anything else, and let out a frustrated sigh. "Why don't you go and get some rest? Forget about this stupid cut… I can treat it myself…"

She reluctantly stood up, leaving the first aid kit and damp cloth beside me. Then, she saw the ruined _bento_ on the floor, knelt down, and tried to clean it up.

It was now; the next words that escaped my lips shocked both of us.

"Forget the mess! I can clean that myself!!! In fact, I managed just fine without you here!!!"

I froze, repeating those same lines in my head. I didn't want to face her, but I could "feel" that there were tears in her eyes. I slowly sank back into the couch trying to control my emotions before anything else happens.

"_Gome…_ Scarlet… I didn't mean that…" my throat felt dry.

Still unable to look at her, I could only hear her footsteps heading to her room and the door closed behind her.

Nice going, _baka _(idiot). All this over a dumb bracelet…

I chugged down the remains of the beer before I crush it hard and threw it to the floor.

(End of Chapter 9)


	10. Chapter 10

Senko-san: (Sigh) I've been feeling a bit down lately… But that's when all the ideas rush in… Funny, eh?

Searching For a Blood-red Lotus

Chapter 10

Yue's POV

Let's see… What's next on the list? I've got the chicken, lettuce, potatoes…

As I continued to read my list, I bumped into someone, startling both of us.

"Ah! _Sumimasen!_ (Sorry!) _Daijobu desuka?_ (Are you alright?)"

At that moment, I realized I've just bumped into a familiar face.

"Ah, Scarlet-san!" I beamed.

Realizing who I was, she smiled warmly back.

We ended up doing our groceries together. After we've paid for our purchase, an idea struck me.

"Ne, Scarlet? Are you heading back now?" I asked.

She nodded as a reply.

"Well… I had this idea…-"

Suddenly, the phone rang, waking me back to reality. I slowly headed to the source of the sound and picked the receiver.

I wonder how Scarlet's doing…

"Hello?"

"Hi."

"Sanzo?"

"You weren't at the orphanage… so I figured you'd be at home."

"Yes, I thought of going there a bit…- Are you at the orphanage?"

"Ch, does it matter?"

"No." I chuckled, imagining his face blushing.

"I'll be heading back now. I thought of taking you out for dinner…"

"That's why you were looking for me?" It was hard for me to stop smiling.

"Ch! Just be ready by then."

"_Hai. _(Okay.)"

Seconds after I placed the receiver, the phone rang again. Surprised, I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Yue. Uh… Is Scarlet there?"

"Gojyo? Um… No, I'm afraid not…"

"She's not there, either? Okay, thanks."

"Wait, Gojyo! What's the…-"

Before I could finish my question, the line went dead. I placed the receiver slowly back to its place.

I hope nothing bad happened…

Gojyo's POV

Damn… She's not there either… Where'd she go?

The feeling of regret and guilt in me grew stronger. I discovered her missing the minute I woke up. Her bed was even left untouched. But I was slightly relieved to see that her things were still in place.

I could hear me scolding myself as I continued to think of where she could have gone to.

She's not at the store; not at Sanzo's… I doubt she's with Rika… Damn! Where DID she go to???

I decided to start searching for her by foot. I quickly went to wash my face, changed my shirt, wore sneakers and left. I didn't bother much with my jeans.

I looked into the stores, and peeped through every window, but to no avail. Suddenly, a thought struck me;

Is she… at "that place"…?

I slowed my pace to catch a breath.

I doubt it… but… it's worth a shot…

I was about to turn when I heard someone called me from behind.

"Gojyo…!!!" I heard the person called out again.

I turned to face three figures coming my way; Hakkai, Rika and Goku, with groceries in their hands.

Great… I'm really at the wrong place, at the wrong time…

"Ergh! You look terrible!" Goku remarked.

"You've no right to criticize me, _omae bakasaru!_ (you stupid monkey!) I snapped.

"What's wrong with you? You woke on the wrong side of the bed or something?" He continued.

"Yeah, is there anything wrong? You were acting weird since yesterday…" Rika asked.

Even though Hakkai didn't manage to say anything, from the looks on his face, I know he was thinking of the same thing they were.

"Have you guys seen Scarlet?" I finally brought myself to ask.

"No… 'fraid not…" Rika answered.

"I haven't seen her in a while either…" Hakkai's eyes were still glued on me.

Now, I really feel uncomfortable. I hate it when Hakkai give me that look.

"Gojyo? Care to share?" His smiling face was getting to be a bit scary.

"Well…-" I began.

"AH! Now I remember!" Suddenly Goku voiced out loud, startling all of us. "I saw Lirin and Scarlet walking together this morning!"

"_Omae!_ (You!) It took you THAT long to think???" I said, but deep inside me, I thanked him for "saving" me.

"That was because I'm hungry! It's hard for me to think when I'm hungry!" he defended himself.

"Ch! I didn't even know that you COULD think." I muttered; my mind racing.

"I heard that, _omae ero kappa! _(you perverted water sprite!)" He waved his fist in front of me, but I didn't bother giving him a response.

So… she's with Lirin… That means…-!!!

"_Gome _(Sorry), I gotta go…" I dashed off.

"Eh, Gojyo?" I heard Rika called out, but I didn't stop from heading to my next destination.

Hakkai's POV

I had a day off today, so I decided to do a bit of shopping and to drop by at Gojyo's.

I met Goku and got introduced to Rika at the hypermarket, since they were doing some (dessert) shopping together.

Goku also explained that he was there on a field-trip, but they were given a day's off today.

As we continued on, I saw a very familiar red-head looking very frantic ahead of us. Then, Rika saw him too and tried to get his attention.

When we were face to face, I knew something must be terribly wrong… and it had something to do with Scarlet… True enough, her name slipped out of his mouth minutes later.

Gojyo… what happen?

He dashed off again, leaving us behind. Rika tried to chase him, but I pulled her back.

"Hakkai?" She looked at me.

"Let him settle his own problem, ne?" I smiled.

"…Okay…" She finally agreed.

"…It has something to do with Scarlet, doesn't it?" Goku's voice suddenly could be heard.

"…Yes… I suppose…" That was the only answer I could think of at that moment.

I was surprised that Goku could catch up on the situation that fast.

"…I see… He better not hurt her… or I'll…-" his tone was serious.

"…Goku?"

"…_Mou… haraheta…_ (Argh… I'm hungry!)" He suddenly grumbled.

He caught both of us off-guard, making us laugh few seconds after.

"_Hai, hai!_ (Okay!) Let's eat at one of these cafes, then!" Rika invited.

"Okay!" Goku beamed.

I decided to join them too, since my original plan could not be carried out.

As the two walked into a café, I paused and looked at the direction where he ran earlier.

I hope things will be better soon…

Gojyo's POV

I finally arrived in front of the building. Still breathing heavily, I walked in and took the elevator up. As I waited for the elevator to open, I tried to calm myself, despite the cold, annoying stares I got from the other people who took the same lift with me.

When the door finally opened, I immediately headed towards a lady behind a desk.

"Excuse me…" I began.

"Yes?" I could see she went blank for a few seconds, perhaps, from looking at my appearance, but quickly continued. "How may I help you, sir?"

"Is Kougaiji in?" I noticed she flinched slightly because I didn't address Kougaiji properly, but I didn't care.

"Yes, Kougaiji-san is in his office, but…-"

That's all I need to know.

I headed towards his office, with the secretary chasing me from behind.

"Sir? Do you have an appointment? Sir!!! You can't just barge in…-"

Watch me, lady!

I could feel the whole floor was staring at us now, but I didn't care. I turned the doorknob and swung it roughly open.

I expected to see Scarlet there, but all I saw was Kougaiji looking calmly back at me and Lirin sleeping at the couch near the window.

"Well, well… this is a surprise…" he began.

"I'm sorry sir! I tried to stop him…-" his secretary burst in.

"It's alright, Aoi. Thank you." He told her.

She stopped, bowed and with one last angry glare at me, she stepped out of the office, closing the door behind her.

"So what brought you here?" He asked.

"Don't give me that crap! You know very well why I'm here…"

"Do I? I don't think I can read minds…" I sense a tone of mockery in his voice.

"_Teme…_(Damn you…)Where's Scarlet?"

"Scarlet? She left sometime ago."

"…Where?"

"I'm not a person who likes to poke my nose into someone else's business…"

"Ch!"

"But she was upset when I met her this morning..."

"So, what did you do? Buy more jewelry to cheer her up?" I deliberately spat those words out at him.

Instead of seeing anger in his eyes, he smirked back at me.

"Ah… now I understand…"

"_Nani? _(What?)"

"YOU'RE the reason she was upset…" He let out a satisfied sigh. "She came here this morning, to give this…"

The bracelet came to view.

"Do you even know WHY I gave her this bracelet?"

I could feel a lump in my throat, making it hard for me to reply.

"You're an idiot, y'know? Just because I asked her to do me a favor, and gave her something in return, you thought she was screwing you…"

"'Favor'?" I found my voice back.

"I needed a woman's opinion on a ring I had in mind. Since I couldn't get hold of Yue, I thought Scarlet would be good for the job…"

So that's why…-

"The bracelet was a token of my appreciation… But I didn't know it would lead her to trouble…"

…What have I done?

"This morning, she gave me the bracelet with the excuse that it was difficult for her to keep such an expensive gift… and asked me to take it back… But I had a feeling she was not telling me the whole truth. And now I know why…"

He looked straight at me, making me feel very, very uneasy.

"Did you REALLY think she would do such a thing?"

"Ch! It's her life! Why should I interfere if she liked someone else?"

"…Then why did you snap at her over a mere bracelet?"

That question hit the bull's-eye.

"I suggest… You go look for her. And straighten things out…" He resumes doing his work after that, leaving me there, standing stupidly.

Lirin remained where she was, snoring softly and continued dreaming sweet dreams…

(End of Chapter 10)


	11. Chapter 11

Senko-san: …Hi everyone! Too tired to talk… Just …Enjoy this next chappie… (Zzzzzzzz…………) (Oh, thanks a lot on your reviews, alex! I'm so happy you still kept track of my story after all this time… LOL)

Searching For a Blood-red Lotus

Chapter 11

Gojyo's POV

I walked aimlessly from Kougaiji's. He told me to look for her… That's what I've been doing all day! Damn it!!!

…Maybe I should just head back…

My body seem to agree to the thought as I realized I was walking back home. Hopefully, I'll be able to find her there too… Cooking delicious dishes for lunch… Showing a warm smile as she places the food on the table…

Her smile… I promised to look after it… but I was the one who destroyed it… What an idiot I've been…

Suddenly, I heard my cell phone rang. Not bothered to see who the caller was, I simply placed it to my ear.

"…Yeah?"

From the reply, I knew who was at the other end of the line. I expected as much. It's not like I could avoid him forever…

Meanwhile…

A door slowly creaked open and closed behind a person. No sound could be heard as the person walked towards a locked room at the end of the hall.

Unlocking it, the door opened, allowing the person to enter. The room was covered with darkness. Even when the switch was turned on, the light produced was very dim.

_It seems everything has turned to my favor now… With all of them off-guard, it would be easy for me to execute the next plan…_

A sly grin spread across the person's face, followed with soft chuckles of satisfaction…

A plush toy shaped of a teddy bear was taken from its resting place. Its body was already worn out, but everything was still intact, unlike the other one.

The teddy bear's eyes stared back at its owner, as the person continued to caress it.

_Just a little bit more… just a while more… You'll belong to me…_

Slowly, the bear was brought to the person's heart, while the person sank to the floor, imagining the plan in motion…

_Yes… You'll belong to me… and only me…_

"_Yare, yare…_(Oh, my…)_"_ Hakkai sighed at the sight of the living room.

I let out a snort, trying to ignore his expression. I kicked the scattered cans on the floor aside, making way towards the couch.

"Rather than kicking those cans aside, why don't you just clean them up?" Hakkai remarked, trailing behind me.

"Ch! Just sit, would you?"

Both of us sank on the couch. The next few seconds, we were silent. But I knew he would begin the conversation soon. It was like waiting for a death sentence…

His emerald eyes looked straight me, his lips still curved into a meaningful smile.

Here it comes…

"…Gojyo? What happened?" Hakkai's voice was gentle like always, but I knew there was more behind that tone of his.

"Okay! I blew it! Happy???" I admitted.

Hakkai's eyes remained at my face, telling me to continue.

Reluctantly, I gave him a brief explanation of what happened. I could even hear my own voice trailing off, weakened by each word.

"Gojyo… what did I tell you when I first met her?" Hakkai's tone was serious now.

"…I know where you're getting at! I'm sorry, alright!!!" The guilt and pain was overwhelming now.

"Gojyo… You're apologizing to the wrong person… You know that, don't you?"

After sighing out of frustration, I lit a cigarette.

"Did you know why I told you not to hurt her?"

"Because like that "arrogant blonde", you think I'm a womanizer too!" I answered sarcastically, puffing a chain of smoke.

"…Because she loves you…" Hakkai replied calmly.

I froze. My eyes stared straight at him with disbelief.

"I saw it from that day itself. She has really fallen in love with you…"

"But…-"

"Even if you didn't love her, you shouldn't have hurt her like that… I thought you were a pro when it comes to women?"

I slowly swallowed my saliva as if trying to swallow his words along with it. Those words really seem ironic now.

"I… never thought that…"

"She had feelings for you?" Hakkai finished my sentence.

"All this time, I thought all she wanted was to show her gratitude…"

"Gojyo, let me ask you a straight question; What is she to you?"

"She's…" I discovered myself unable to answer.

Suddenly, Hakkai's cell phone rang. My eyes remained on him as he answered it, but my mind was scrambling to look for an answer to his question.

"Looks like you need more time to answer that…" he finally turned back to me.

Still not getting a reply from me, he stood up.

"I'll leave you to find the answer to that." He headed to the door.

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry. That was the admin. They need me back at the University… Ai, there goes my day off…" He sighed.

Before I reached for the door, he already turned the knob, and gave me another smile; an encouraging one.

"Good luck, Gojyo. I know you'll get the answer… but, before you do… find her… she might even "help you out" with that question…" With that, the door closed once more.

I slowly headed back to the living room, and stared back at the mess I've made. Frustrated, I went to grab the garbage bag and started to clean up.

Hakkai's question still lingered in my mind. I can't brush it off. To a certain point, I feel as if he was punishing me… Kougaiji too… Aargh!

I saw the _bento_ (lunch box) was still lying there and was about to clean it when my cell phone rang.

"…Yeah?" I asked.

"Um… Gojyo? It's Yue…" The person replied.

"Oh, hi Yue."

"I'm sorry if this is a wrong time to ask… but… is Scarlet back?"

Yeah, it is a wrong time to ask…

"No, I'm afraid not… but I think she'll be back soon…"

I hope she does…

"Oh…"

"What is it, Yue?"

"…Um, since she left in a hurry, I think she left something here yesterday…"

Huh? She dropped by at Sanzo's yesterday?

"…Please tell her that for me, okay?"

"Tell you what; I'll drop by at your place to take it. It'll be easier for me to pass it to her, anyway…" I was talking without thinking again.

Yet, perhaps I DO need a stroll… My mind is too clogged up to think right now… I need to clear it up… and hopefully, I could find Scarlet as well.

"Well, if it's not too much trouble…"

"Don't worry. I'll see you in a few minutes…"

"Alright… _Arigato…_(Thanks…)" With that, she hung up.

Dumping the garbage bag aside, I locked the house and headed for Sanzo's.

The cigarette was still burning between my lips as I walked on. My eyes tried to absorb my surroundings, but my mind still ended up wandering away.

My cell phone rang again.

The whole world seems to "remember" me today… Geez!

As I answered the phone, I heard Rika at the other end.

"Have you found Scarlet yet?"

That kind of question is getting on my nerves.

"No, I'm afraid not." I sighed.

"_Sooka?_ (Is that so?) Where are you, anyway? I hear cars in the background…"

"In front of the flower shop…" I replied.

"_Hontou ni?_ (Really?) Hold on a sec! I'm close by! I'll be there in a jiffy…"

Before I could reply, the line went dead, which left me with the choice of waiting for her, or continuing to Sanzo's. But of course, I chose to wait.

Minutes later, I saw her running towards me and only stopped to catch her breath when she was right in front of me.

"I… went… to get… the cupcakes I ordered… and then… I thought of giving you a call…-" she panted.

"Calm down… Rika. It's not like you have to catch a bus or anything…" I chuckled.

You really DO have a sweet-tooth, don't you Rika?

"Yeah, I know. But… I can't keep you waiting…"

"It's okay…"

"No, it's not! Not when you're in this condition!" She pointed at my face, surprising me.

"Huh?"

"I don't like to see you down! Cheer up! That's not the Gojyo I know!"

"Ha! Ha! Thanks, Rika… I will…" I forced a smile.

Her eyes looked into mine before she asked another question.

"You really care for her, don't you?"

"Of… Of course…" Her question caught me off guard.

Slowly, she turned her back towards me.

"…If I were to go missing… will you come looking for me?"

"O-oi! Don't start…-"

"Will you?" She insisted.

"Of course I will! We've apart for a long time! What makes you think I'll let you leave again?"

A thin smile spread on her lips as she turned to face me again.

"_Gome ne… _(Sorry…) I shouldn't have asked you those questions…"

"It's alright…" I sighed out of relief.

Thank GOD she stopped asking!

"I'll help you look for her, then!" She beamed. "One of us will bind to find her…"

Grateful, I thanked her and we separated. She promised to call me if she had found her, as I'll do the same.

I watched as she vanished from my sight, heaving another sigh. I have to admit that sometimes, it feels like I don't know her anymore…

She has changed a lot… but… I'm glad she still kept me in her memory…

(Chapter 11 end)


	12. Chapter 12

Senko-san: …What's wrong with me? My legs are shaking, my hands are trembling… and my brain is going bonkers!!! Whoargh!!! Need… to chase… SQUIRRELS!!!!!!!! (Ran outside like a maniac)

Riyo-san: Forgive her. She's just suffering from a caffeine-rush… This is what happens when you are bombarded with ongoing assignments, lack of sleep and caffeine… (Wish could come up with a better excuse, but…)

Looking For a Blood-red Lotus

Chapter 12

Gojyo's POV

I quickened my pace towards Sanzo's keeping my eyes peeled for the sight of a brownish-red haired woman. As I arrived at Sanzo's chalet, I could feel the disappointment in me grew for failing to see her anywhere.

I knocked the door and minutes later, Yue opened it and gave me a smile.

"Please come in. I'll go and get it…" She invited me to the living room.

I knew she was just out of the shower… I could smell a faint scent of lavender from her… perhaps it's the scent of her soap…

I obediently sat down and waited for her to reappear from her room.

"Here it is…" she reappeared with something in her hands.

I held out my hand to receive it.

"I bet it's very important to her… because she placed it aside carefully before we started to cook…" Yue continued.

"Huh? …'cook'?" I looked at her, still puzzled.

"_Hai'…_ (Yes…) I met her buying groceries yesterday… and I invited her here to cook together… for the sake of exchanging recipes… I hope you liked the _bento_ (lunch box) she made… She really put lots of effort into it…"

I felt as if I had just been hit by a truck. My mind's eye flashed back on the ruined _bento_ on the floor.

She didn't buy it… she MADE it…

"Gojyo?"

"…I've really been a fool…" I muttered, mostly to myself.

I slowly gazed at the item which rests nicely in my palm. At first glance, I thought it was just rubbish. But I continued to examine it. It's just pieces of worn and chipped beads threaded together with a red amulet attached to it. The amulet's color was faded as well. But as an overall, I discovered that the color and shape of this trinket was a bit queer because it has survived from massive heat.

I remembered Zhan telling me of her past… Perhaps, she even had this before the accident happened… I can see why it's important to her…

I took another look at it and suddenly something dawned on me. My eyes widened at the thought, and I abruptly stood up, startling Yue.

"Gojyo? What's wrong?"

I ignored her.

It can't be…! It's impossible…! Why…-?

"I must find her…" I muttered.

"Huh?"

"_Gome ne… Yue._ (I'm sorry, Yue.) I need to go…" I dashed for the door as my mind was bombarded with questions.

Scarlet's POV

From Kougaiji-san's, I let my feet do the wandering. I was still afraid to face Gojyo.

I really hurt him this time… Maybe it's for the best… but…

I could feel my heart in deep sorrow, that I could just drop down and cry hysterically, but I tried my best to control it.

I wonder what he's doing right now… Is he awake? Did he realize I'm gone? …Does he hate me now?

My pace slowed at that the thought. Trying to control the tears, I diverted my attention to my surroundings.

I saw the alley ahead, where it all began; how I met Gojyo and Zhan. I remembered his voice as he invited me to stay with him. His crimson red eyes… his charming smile… His scent…

Stop it! He's not meant for you!!! He has Rika! And you're just…-

I didn't end the words. It made no difference other than just making myself feel worse.

I focused on my surroundings again. I was shocked that I had walked to the place where he and Rika spent most of their time together… Their "Secret Garden"…

Why on earth did I walk here, of all places!!!

I wanted to leave, but the lotuses seemed to call me. I gazed at them, letting my emotions flow. I tried to smile, but tears began to fill my eyes. I gave in…

I sank down beside the lake facing the lotuses, and let the tears trickle freely down my cheeks.

"_Ne, Gojyo… Why'd you hate red flowers so much?"_

Huh?

"_The lotuses are pretty, aren't they?"_

What the…-?

"_I hope to find a red one, one day!"_

"_There you go again! That's impossible, y'know?"_

These flashbacks… Why…-?

"_Since you're really that persistent, this is what I'll do…"_

Gojyo?

"_I promise to look for it, too…"_

That's his voice wasn't it? When did…-?

"Hmm… I thought I might find you here…" a voice from behind startled me.

I turned to face the person. Her eyes were fixed on mine as she slowly approached me.

"Why the tears, Scarlet? Cheer up!" She brushed her fingers against my cheeks. "Gojyo's been worried sick about you…"

_He has? But I thought…-_

"You thought he'd forget all about you?" She asked. "All this time, he was looking for you! You're the one whom forgot about him!"

_Huh? What do you mean?_

Her eyes suddenly turned fierce.

"…All this time… I've waited for the day when he'll only see me in his eyes… All this time… I was invisible to him… All BECAUSE OF YOU!!!"

_R-Rika??? What's wrong?_

"I knew I should have got rid of you at the hospital 13 years ago… I shouldn't have let you live!!!"

_Rika! What are you talking about? Stop it!!!_

"Oh? Don't tell me you forgot that too? Don't tell me you forgot all about the heat and the pain during the accident?"

My eyes widened.

_You planned it!!! You killed my parents!!!_

"Well, since I've jogged your memory… It will be the last one you'll remember…" Her hand produced a gun.

I immediately tried to make a run for it but failed when I felt as if my right shoulder was blown away.

The pain was unbearable! It made my legs weak to move, but I continued to try.

Another blast echoed and I felt my left thigh burned.

I stumbled to the ground and I tried covering my wounds as if to lessen the pain, but the blood kept pouring out…

She was just in front of me now. Her eyes were cold. She didn't look like the Rika I know at all…

_Rika… why are you doing this?_

"This time…" her gun was raised.

_Someone… Anyone…_

"…I won't miss…" her gun was now aimed at my forehead.

"GOJYOOOOOOO………!!!!!!"

(Chapter 12 end)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Searching For a Blood-red Lotus

"_Ne, Gojyo… Why'd you hate red flowers so much?"_

"_Because…-"_

_[…Because it reminded me of my step mother…_

"_Gome ne… (Sorry…)"_

"_Huh?"_

"_If that question hurt you… I really am sorry. I didn't want to make you sad…"_

"_Nah, don't blame yourself. I'm cool with it!"_

_Silence._

"_The lotuses are pretty, aren't they?"_

"_Em."_

"_I hope to find a red one, one day!"_

"_There you go again! That's impossible, y'know?"_

"_Well, I'll keep looking! And I won't stop looking until I find one!"_

"_Ai… you're stubborn as always… Why is this flower so important?"_

"…_because when I get it, I hope that you'll stop hating red flowers…"_

_Silence. _

"_Ne…"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Since you're really that persistent, this is what I'll do…" I looked at her. "I promise to look for it, too…"_

"_Hontou ni??? (Really???)"_

"_Even though I don't like red flowers… but I don't like it when you're sad…"_

_I don't want that smile to fade away…_

"_Pinkie swear?" She looked at me, holding out her little finger._

"_Pinkie swear!" I smiled, hooking her finger with mine._

Gojyo's POV

The flashback was over. I found myself still running as fast as I could according to instinct. I could hear my mind kept repeating; "Please… let her be safe…"

I still couldn't believe what a fool I was. How could I have not noticed her? From the first time I saw her… I had this warm, comfortable feeling… like I've known her all my life… Why did I ignore it??? Damn!!!

…_But… her name's Scarlet… not Rika… even her hair's different!!!_

There must be some explanation to that!!! All I need to do is find her first!

Suddenly, I heard a gunshot, making my stomach churn.

I ran faster towards the source of the sound.

Another gunshot…

_Oh, God! Please…!!!_

"GOJYOOOOOOO………!!!!!!"

In seconds, I saw them. I pounced towards the one with the gun, pinning her down and made her let go of it.

"Gojyo?" She looked back at me, surprised.

"Who ARE you???" I demanded.

"Why, Gojyo! I'm Rika. Don't you recognize me?"

"Cut the crap, lady! Your mask is falling off!"

"…I thought so. I knew you would never remember me…"

"Who ARE YOU???" I repeated the question.

"…Yumei…" Her eyes were staring back at me now.

_Yumei? _

"13 years ago, I lived in a mansion in the same neighborhood as yours. I wasn't allowed to play outside and had no friends… but I always saw both of you playing from my bedroom window… and there were several times you would look my way and gave me a smile…"

I suddenly recalled the mansion. Then, I saw little girl in a white frock looking back at me. She had emerald eyes and golden curly hair. Her lips were rosy red. She looked like a doll…

"You…" I looked at the person I've pinned below me.

"Ah, I'm so happy you remembered! Do you remember the teddy bear, then?"

…_Teddy bear?_

"One night, you came to my window and gave me a teddy bear… You said; "It's a gift…" …Don't you remember?"

_Crap, I'm not in the mood of recalling the past right now!!!_

But suddenly, it hit me; I saw myself sitting on a tree branch near her window, smirking at her and handing over the teddy bear… but-

"I've always cherished it. You were the only friend I had… and I never had a chance to tell you that…"

"Yumei…"

"But suddenly, SHE was planning to leave you!!! She hurt you!!! And I won't forgive her for that!!!" Her eyes grew fierce as she glared at Scarlet.

"She didn't mean to! She had to go with her family!"

"But she caused you pain!!! That's unforgivable!!!" Suddenly, her posture changed, and her voice grew calm. "But… I think I should thank her too… if it weren't for her, I would never have thought of it…"

"Thought of what?"

"Taking her place…" Her lips curved to a sinister smile.

My anger rose.

"…You did it? You killed her parents? WHY???"

"I did it for you, Gojyo. Don't you see? I love you… and I won't let anyone hurt you… Even if it means I have to stain my hands…"

"You're insane…" I muttered.

"Insane? That hurts, Gojyo…"

"There's one thing you should know, Yumei… That teddy bear I gave you… wasn't from me alone…"

"What do you mean?"

I looked at Scarlet. "…She made that bear… and asked me to pass it to you…"

I saw her eyes widened.

"No… I don't believe you…"

"That's the truth, Yumei…"

"NO! I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! I WON'T BELIEVE YOU!" She screamed hysterically.

"Both of us wanted you to be our friend, Yumei…" I suddenly felt sorry for her.

"NO! I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! GET OFF ME! STAY AWAY!!!"

I let her go as she curled up and cried, covering her face. From her, I looked back at Scarlet and approached her. Her shoulder and thigh were bleeding badly.

"_Gome ne _(I'm sorry) Scarlet… I couldn't protect you… and got you hurt…"

Though in pain, her eyes told me "It's okay… I'm just happy you came…" She even tried to smile, making me feel guiltier than ever.

"Your voice… I thought I heard you…" I suddenly recalled.

She herself looked surprised but then, smiled. She couldn't believe it either!

"…Let's get you to a doctor…" I tried to smile back as I tried to carry her.

Suddenly, another exploding bang could be heard.

Scarlet's eyes grew wide. I could see her trembling. I felt my chest burned and I could feel myself becoming weak. I crashed to the ground beside her as she tried to keep me away from loosing consciousness.

"…If I can't have him… no one will…" I heard Yumei's voice from behind me.

_That bitch…!!!_

(Chapter 13 end)


	14. Chapter 14

Senko-san: God! I can't believe how fast time flies! Forgive me _minna san_ (everyone)! Many things happened so quickly and to make matters worse, I was suffering from a very, very long writer's block! But now, I'm back on track and I'm gonna finish this story no matter what!

Chapter 14

_It's hot… very hot…_

_I can't breathe…. _

_My body's numb… I can't move…_

My eyes saw fire surrounding me. I could feel my heart thumping hard against my chest as my eyes widened with terror.

_What happened?_

Suddenly, something caught my attention; laughter. My eyes scrambled to find the source of the voice. There, in front of me, Yumei stood, cackling like a woman possessed.

I felt my blood turned ice cold, making me remember what had happened few minutes ago…

Just as I tried to grasp him from crashing to the ground, I heard a sound; like a match stick being scratched. Before I could pull my thoughts together, everything around me was engulfed in flames… I didn't even realize that my heart stopped beating that very second…

Yet, I hear my heart now, thumping, screaming in my ears…

How could I have missed it? The smell of gasoline… From the beginning, she wanted to torch the place!

"How does it feel, being in the same hell again?" Yumei's eyes were on me now.

Yes… I could feel myself being sent back to that time…

The wrecked, burning car… The fire slowly eating my parents' lifeless bodies… How my mind screamed at me to get up… how it screamed for help… how Gojyo's face came to mind…

I remembered the tears that trickled down my face… I knew I was going to die… I knew I would never see him again… and it pained me because he won't know what had happened to me…

_I wish…to see him again…_

My eyes sprang open. I was back to reality with only one thought in mind…

_Gojyo!_

He lay with his back facing me, his shirt soaked with blood, not moving.

I could feel my heart sinking as my trembling hands tried to grasp his shoulders and tried to turn him.

"Go…jyo…" my voice trembled, banishing fearful thoughts from my mind.

_Please… open your eyes…_

Gojyo's POV

_This feeling… is so comforting…_

_It's as if someone has wrapped their arms around me…_

_Dare…? (Who…?) …__Omae wa __dare? (Who are you?)_

_I slowly opened my eyes to see a girl around my age covering me with her jacket and was holding me close to her._

_I realized we were inside an abandoned shack, taking shelter from the rain._

"_Daijobu desu ka?" Her voice was gentle._

_I couldn't find my voice, but my eyes seemed to glue on hers. _

"_Do you feel pain anywhere?"_

_Yeah… My heart…_

"_I saw you lying unconscious on the road… so I brought you here… because the rain was pouring…" she explained._

"…_Why?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Why did you save me? I was ready to die…"_

_My mother hates me; onii-chan (big brother) suddenly disappeared… Everyone around despises me… _

…_All because of my hair and eyes…_

_Today, mother was drunk again… and this is the only time when she'll remember me… as a reason to release her anger. After suffering multiple bashings, I managed to escape before she managed to break any of my bones like in the past…_

_I didn't care where I was heading …anywhere is better than that house…_

_I didn't realize when I fell unconscious…_

_Not that I mind to ever open my eyes again, anyway…_

_Maybe death is not a bad idea…_

…_But I was still here… in this ugly world… _

_Yet…-_

"_Gome ne… (Sorry…). If I knew you wanted to die, I would have just left you there…" I heard her say._

"_Then, why didn't you?" I demanded._

"…_because I didn't know…" her smile seemed to give effect on me. "I'm Rika. We've just moved in." _

"…_Gojyo… Sha Gojyo…"_

"_Hmm… This is an awkward way of meeting, but… Hajime mashite, Gojyo-chan! (Pleased to meet you, Gojyo!)"_

…That was how we both met.

Suddenly, I heard someone called out my name from somewhere far away.

"Go…jyo…"

I slowly opened my eyes. I saw Scarlet embracing me, her face smothered with my blood which continued to gush out. Her eyes were closed tight, tears trickling down her cheeks. I knew she was in fear… but at the same time, she tried to protect me from the flames…

She still managed to give me this warmth I craved… This warmth I don't deserve…

"…don't…leave me…" I heard her whisper.

I felt new strength entered me. I lifted my right arm, neglecting the pain and wiped the tears from her cheek. Our eyes met and I gave her a comforting smile.

"I'm not going anywhere…"

Her eyes softened. She smiled and placed her hand above mine.

Suddenly, a painful shriek could be heard. Both of us turned to look at her.

"You witch! Stay away from him!" She screamed as she pointed her gun at Scarlet's forehead.

I struggled to get up, trying to block her aim.

"If you're going to kill her, you have to get through me…" My eyes stared into hers.

I could see anger flare up in her eyes but I didn't budge.

"Fine!" I hear her scream as she took aim.

I could feel Scarlet's hand tightened on my shirt, telling me to move away from the gun's sight.

No… I won't move. Even if the bullets pierce through me over and over… I won't let any even graze her!

My eyes continued to glue on Yumei's, as if tempting her to pull the trigger. I didn't blink when her hands began to tremble or when tears begin to form in her eyes.

I continued to watch her as the tears trickled down her cheeks, her face changed from anger to despair. Yet, the gun was still hovering at my heart.

Click!

"…Scarlet… I love you. I always have…"

The fourth exploding bang could be heard as the fire continued to grow bigger.

The crackling from the hungry fire continued to burn as it continued eating everything… turning everything into ashes…

(Chapter 14 end)


	15. Chapter 15

Senko-san: Hi again, _minna san! _(everyone!) This is the GRAND FINALE of "Searching For A Bloodred Lotus". _Hontoni arigato_ (Thank you very much) for bearing with me this far. I know I suck at keeping up with at steady uploads of the chapters… once again, forgive me!

Riyo-san: You're lucky no one flamed you…

Senko-san: Hahaha! Yeah, I guess that's true…

Riyo-san: (Twitched uncomfortably) Huh? Are you… REALLY agreeing with me??

Senko-san: Uh… yeah?

Riyo-san: WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DID YOU DO WITH SENKO??

Senko-san: (--;) Um… I think you better go lie down… (Watched Riyo heading into a room like an obedient zombie then turned back to readers)Btw, I suddenly realized that I named many of my characters using the same names over and over from my other stories… I guess I liked these names a lot so… subconsciously I kept using them! (Sorry again!) But I'll try to get new names for my characters in the future!

Chapter 15

The warm sunlight touched my face, making me stop what I was doing and look out of the window. Everything I saw, the people, the cars, the trees, the dogs and cats were continuing with their own business… like nothing happened.

Well, nothing concerning them happened, anyway…

Peace and tranquil filled my heart as I continued to look around the room. From the chair where he used to sit, watching me as I slept, my eyes wandered to the bed in front of me and finally stopped at the half-packed bag on top of it.

I exhaled a soft sigh and continued to pack.

Just as I zipped the bag up, I heard someone calling me. I looked at the door and saw Zhan smiling at me.

"Scarlet, are you done?" he asked.

I smiled back at him and nodded.

"Here, let me help you with that…" He picked the bag before I could protest.

"_A…rigato…_ (Thank you…)" I said, since I knew there was no point arguing with him.

After that incident, I slowly regained my ability to talk again. I still find myself stammering as I talk because my lips were still not used to it, but I know I need to practice…

"No problem. C'mon…" He led the way.

With one last glance inside the room, I closed the door with a nostalgic smile and followed him.

Outside, Hakkai was already waiting inside his jeep. His smile was gentle, like always.

Zhan placed my bag with the other things I packed at the back while I lock up. Zhan sat in front while I took the back seat.

"Okay, let's get going then…" Hakkai announced as he shifted into the reverse gear.

"Oh… um, H-Hakkai-san?" I voiced out as we were about to reach the main road.

"_Hai? _(Yes?)"

I requested to go somewhere before we headed for our original destination.

"…Are you sure?" he asked.

I looked at the worried expression in his eyes from the mirror. Then, I looked at Zhan's.

"…_Hai_.(Yes.)"I nodded.

"Alright…" He headed to the place I requested.

When we arrived, none of us spoke. But slowly, I got out of the jeep as the two watched me. They quickly understood I wanted to be alone hence, remained in the jeep while I walked ahead.

I looked around. The once beautiful secret garden… was now nothing but an empty, scorched piece of land filled with ashes and burnt plants… Only the lake seemed untouched…

Yet, when I sat beside it, looking at the lotuses, I noticed they seemed to slowly wither away, as if mourning over their friends' deaths…

My heart began to fill with sorrow. I tried to swallow the lump in my throat while I closed my eyes and recalled what happened a month ago…

I can still remember how tight he held me… … while his body shielded mine from gun-point.

I remembered not wanting him to do so, but he didn't budge… I remembered feeling the dread of losing him once again…

This isn't fair! This is not how I wanted everything to end! I finally got to meet him and now I was going to lose him again! No!!

…_If his heart stopped beating… so would mine…_

Suddenly, he whispered something to my ear;

"…Scarlet… I love you. I always have…"

Tears rolled down my cheeks again. I tried to say something but before my voice came out, a loud bang could be heard…

I held him tighter… my eyes refused to look any longer. Yet, I continued to feel his heart thumping against mine…

We heard Yumei gasped in pain. We opened our eyes to find her crouched on the ground, her hand which held the gun was bleeding while the other tried to ease its pain.

"Nice shot, Sanzo!"

"_Urusei! _(Shut up!)"

"Yare yare! That was really too close for comfort!"

A warm feeling of relief suddenly surged inside me.

"Heh! Those busy-bodies…" I heard Gojyo mutter but I knew he was relieved as well.

"Looks like Yue was right. You _were _behind all this…" Hakkai said looking at Yumei.

"How did you find this place?? It's impossible for any of you to know about it!" Yumei demanded.

"Yeah! We DID have a hard time looking for you guys…" Goku grumbled. "But _you_ helped us out!" he suddenly grinned.

"_Nani? _(What?)"

"Gunshots followed by fire are all the clues we need…" Hakkai explained calmly.

"Ch! Are you done babbling? We gotta get out of here!" Sanzo responded.

"No one's going anywhere!" Yumei laughed hysterically. "Let's all go to hell!"

"No way, lady! The only good thing in a fire is a roasted turkey! And I'm no turkey!" Goku exclaimed, still looking for an exit.

"Still thinking of your stomach, eh _saru_ (monkey)?" Gojyo teased.

"_Yare, yare…_ (Oh dear…)" Hakkai chuckled.

"Once a _bakasaru_, always a _bakasaru…_ (stupid monkey…)" Sanzo muterred.

"I'm NOT A MONKEY!!"

I still couldn't understand how they could be so calm in this state… maybe they weren't calm… they just didn't want to show their fear to me…

"Why you…!! Are you making fun of me? Fools!! Don't you realize that you're all going to die?? Why did all of you come? Why would you place a death sentence on your head??" she stared at the three.

"Who are YOU to decide who to die or live?" Sanzo replied, annoyance printed all over his face.

His statement startled her, making her speechless.

"We're not planning on DYING just yet…" Goku agreed.

"Actually, we came because we promised to pick up a very irresponsible 'boy' and his 'babysitter'…" Hakkai said casually. "And a promise is a promise."

"_Temme…_(Damn you…)" I heard Gojyo mumble under his breath, making me smile.

My fear was gone now. Even as the fire grew vicious, somehow, I felt relieved…

"Oh my! You need to go to the hospital immediately!" Hakkai examined my wounds.

"And what am I? Wood??" Gojyo grumbled.

"Now, now. I didn't know you were such a baby, Gojyo." Hakkai seemed to enjoy himself teasing him.

While the three fussed over Scarlet and Gojyo, Yumei continued to watch.

_So… once again I'm like a shadow… is it? What is it that bonded them together? Why am I always the one looking from one side? Why can't I have what they have??_

…_Why am I always alone?_

From them, she looked at the gun few steps away from her. Her emotions were churning together but soon only one emotion remained… Sorrow…

Slowly, she picked the gun and took aim…

The gunshot caught everyone's attention. They saw her lifeless body fall to the ground… but no one saw the tears of sadness that trickled down her cheeks since half of her face have scattered to a million places…

The five managed to get out of there just before Zhan came with the ambulance and fire brigade.

The firemen were still trying to put out the fire while Scarlet and Gojyo were carried to the hospital.

When Scarlet opened her eyes, she was already on the hospital bed. Her wounds treated and a needle was inserted in her wrist.

…_I really didn't want it to end that way… Yumei…_

"Scarlet?" a voice startled me.

Zhan slowly approached me. I stood up and smiled.

"_Gome ne…_(Sorry…) but it's getting late…" he began.

"It's al…right… Let's go…" I walked to his side and both of us climbed back into the jeep.

As Hakkai continued to drive, a thought lingered in my mind.

_On that day… they came to our rescue… they willingly risked their lives to save us… _

I closed my eyes, the feeling of gratitude emerged in me once more…

We continued towards our initial destination, which was about a few minutes away now. I took out the things we brought, with some help from Hakkai and Zhan.

As we got out of the elevator and passed an empty room, another flashback came to mind…

"_Do you remember you name?" A man in a white coat asked gently._

_My name? What's my name?? Why can't I remember anything?? My voice…! I… I can't speak!! What's wrong with me??_

"_How are you feeling? Does it hurt anywhere?" he asked again._

_I shook my head viciously._

_No! Who am I? Where am I?? What happened to me??_

"_Whoa! Okay, calm down! It's alright! There, there…" the man and a young lady held me down._

"_Doctor, I think she has lost her figure of speech…as well as her memory…" the young lady said._

"_Ah, that's what I feared…" The doctor sighed as he gazed at my hair and eyes. _

_Confused, I looked back at him as he stroked my hair gently._

"_Very well. We'll call you 'Scarlet'…" he smiled. _

I blinked and the flashback was gone.

… _So that's how I got my name… 'Scarlet'… But, my memories as 'Rika' are also slowly seeping back into my mind… Slowly… I'm beginning to recall…_

We finally came to a door and Hakkai turned the doorknob to reveal Goku arguing with Gojyo. Sanzo was yelling at them to shut up as we enter the room.

Gojyo's wounds were more severe than mine, so he was still under the care of the hospital. Since that incident, we were placed at different rooms so, it was hard for us to meet…

"Lively as usual, I see." Hakkai chuckled.

"Yo, boss! You're still alive?" Zhan teased.

"Oi, what is that suppose to mean??" Gojyo demanded.

"Just kidding!" he chuckled a reply.

"H-how are you feeling?" I asked.

"Much better… Some of the wounds still sting, but I'm fine…" His eyes were warm. "How about you?"

"I'm… fine." I smiled.

As the two spoke, Hakkai smiled a secret at Sanzo and Zhan. A secret plan only the three of them knew…

"Ne, Scarlet? _Kore… _(Here…)" Hakkai handed her a thermos filled with porridge.

Just as she took the thermos, the three immediately excused themselves.

"I need some coffee…" Sanzo muttered, heading for the door.

"Me too!" Hakkai agreed, dragging a struggling Goku with him.

"O-oi! Hakkai! I don't want coffee!! What are you doing??" Goku yelped.

"I know a good café!" Zhan suggested, trying to shut the youth up. "With lots of delicious dishes too!"

"Eh?? _Hontoni??_ (Really??)" Goku's eyes sparkled.

"Yep! Coming?" Zhan chuckled, knowing Goku had taken the bait.

"Yayy!! Let's go!!" the youth ran out the door.

"O-oi!! What are y-…!" Gojyo began to feel uneasy.

"We'll be back soon… Take care of him, ne? Scarlet?" Hakkai told Scarlet as he closed the door, leaving the two speechless.

Gojyo's POV

_Damn! That Hakkai!! I bet he's the mastermind behind this!! How dare they plan to leave us alone!! _

I could feel my cheeks burning. I knew what Hakkai's intentions were…

Slowly, I gazed at Scarlet. She was still staring at the closed door, stunned. I looked down at my blanket. I could hear my heart thumping fast. I gulped hard. I don't think I'm ready to face her…

_C'mon Gojyo! Get a hold of yourself!!_

I gazed up at Scarlet again. This time our gazes met, making me feel as if my heart was at my throat.

We quickly tore away and looked at different directions. She quickly busied herself with the thermos.

"Are… you hungry?" she began as she unscrewed the thermos.

"…A little… I guess…" I muttered.

I hear her pouring out the porridge. Then, she paused. Guessing what was in her mind, I spoke;

"…I think I can manage…" I smiled.

She smiled in return and placed the porridge in front of me.

_I can't keep troubling her… I should be able to feed myself by now!!_

"Gojyo…?" She sat beside me.

"Em?"

"_Gome ne… (I'm sorry…)_"

"Huh? Why are you apologizing?"

"…For everything that happened… For getting you hurt…"

"It wasn't your fault!"

"_Demo… _(But…)"

"I'm the one who's supposed to apologize! I shouldn't have acted the way I did… You didn't deserve it!" I blurted out.

Our eyes met. At that moment, the guilt I felt was overwhelming. I have to do this… I know I have to…

"…Please forgive me…" my voice was hoarse.

The silence between us seemed infinite.

"…There… is nothing to forgive…" I heard her say. "…You still came for me… You protected me…"

She never blamed me for what had happened… and still, I hurt her...

But then her smile melted away my guilt. Her eyes gazed comfortingly at me.

"Ne, Scarlet?"

"…Yes?"

"…Do you still remember the promise I made you? About looking for a red lotus?"

"…Em." she nodded.

"I found it."

"Eh? Where?"

"…Come here… It's a secret…" I gestured that I'll whisper in her ear.

Obediently she came closer. I quickly pulled her closer and planted a kiss on her lips. I could feel she was surprised, so I wrapped my arms around her so that she wouldn't pull away. Then, gently I loosened my grip and looked at her.

"You're the lotus, Scarlet… the only lotus that I'll love…"

Her face blushed uncontrollably. I hugged her again.

"I love you, Scarlet..."

"I… love you too… Gojyo… Always…" She whispered in my ear.

Nothing is going to seperate us again...

Meanwhile…

"Looks like everything went smoothly…" Zhan whispered; his ear still glued at the door.

"_Hai… Yukatta ne… _(Yes… That's good…)" Hakkai replied; also in the same manner.

"Okay… can we go eat now? _Haraheta… _(I'm hungry…)" Goku grumbled again, but his ear was also still stuck at the door.

"All of you look like a bunch of idiots…" Sanzo muttered, looking at them impatiently.

"Ha! Ha! I guess we do…" Hakkai stood up. "Alright, let's go meet up with Yue and Rye now..."

"Yeah, since it's 'mission accomplished' over here…" Zhan smirked to himself. "...let's go meet the girls now..."

"Yayy!! And get something to eat!" Goku ran down the hallway only to get scolded by the nurse.

"Heh! _Baka… _(Idiot…)" Sanzo muttered again, as he walked on towards the parking lot with the two behind him.

THE END


End file.
